I've Had a Little Bit Too Much
by HeartsEternity
Summary: Because of his mother's new fiance Demyx, Sora is snatched from his old lifestyle and quickly swooped off his feet... and into a swimming pool. Thanks to his silver-haired savior, and new crazy friends, his life will never be the same as it had before...
1. From Tent to House?

Well ya'll, this is our very first story, but DON'T let that stop you. This is going to be filled with funny/stupid jokes, and relationships that are forbidden, like the fruit. You are in the midst of a super duper yaoi obsessed fangirly kingdom, so you are absolutely reading at your own risk. We will not be responsible for you choking on your own spit (Bara that means you too), future nosebleeds, or possible deaths due to lack of oxygen to the brain.

!THIS IS A YAOI FANFICTION! You have legally been warned. Pairing will include Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, and possible AkuRoku. This fic is under M for language, indecent exposure, and adult themes in later chapters which are not present at the moment but are being worked on... honest.

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own ANYTHING about Kingdom Hearts, we just have really pervy thoughts about them when they're not looking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *splat*

When I first heard the news that I was moving, my stomach gurgled, twisted, then a sharp pain hit me right in the gut. I did NOT want to leave! This was my home! I had lived here for years, since I was a child. Fond memories of playing on the beach, the sand between my toes, the soft sky, crystal blue water that expanded for miles. It always seemed so endless, and I always thought it was. I never imagined that I would be forced to leave this place. And yes it was more an act of force than of will.

I have always thought that my mother and I were a bit off, but only just a bit. We had always moved, but not the way everyone else would think of moving. I, Sora Mizuki, live in a tent on the beach of Destiny Island, and that is my home. Now, you might be wondering 'WTF? Why a tent and why not a house?' Well you see, my father, whom I never really met nor care to meet, had left right after I was born. He had fed my mother some bullshit line of "not being ready for a child yet" and took off shortly afterward. We later found out that he just cheating and "in love" with this tramp down the street. They got married and had a few kids… la di da. I hate him because he left and my mother could not afford a good lawyer, so we ended up losing everything, including the house, forcing us to live in the streets as I grew up. It was never a home, but once we settled down on the beach years later, we just called this one spot our home. Until now.

My mother had thought that their arranged marriage at childhood would last forever. She had loved my father, or so she tells me. She had gotten pregnant at a very young age, only 16, and was forced into marriage right then and there. My father's parents saw the young pregnancy as a disgrace and tried to keep it a secret by giving my mother and father one of their spare houses. Yes, you heard me right. A spare house. My father's parents were rich, VERY rich. My mother's, on the other hand, were well off at one point, but after the recession hit, they found that they had put their stocks in the wrong company and just like that all their riches were gone. Needless to say my father's parents insisted that I take his last name when I was born because they thought of my mother's family as a disgrace.

Hearing my mother call out my name, I decided that I should finally come out of my secret place: this cave I had found near where we set up camp. It was always a good place to go and think, or even just be alone when I wanted to be. You have to give me a break; living in a small tent with your mother for years can get really, well, aggravating. But I loved her to death. I first stumbled as I got up, my legs tingling from sitting in the space for such a long time. It would surprise anyone how much belongings we could fit in a tent, and it was for that reason I hid away. I did not want to pack not one single bit of it. I grumbled and sucked it up, stumbling once I finally got up and headed out to the tent to begin to pack my life away.

Yet, it was not much to pack when I really thought about it. A few shirts my mother had gotten at Walmart with some smart ass comments like "I'm up and out of bed , what more do you want?" and "Don't you see that this is an A and B conversation? C your way out." Most made the kids around the popular vacation spot, aka the beach were we live, laugh when they read them. Hey, what did you think? That I lived in seclusion without any kids around? I never called them "friends" because they always left after a week or two of vacationing here. And at last after going through the many but few things we have to pack, there is my favorite pajama bottoms: Rubber Ducky. I dare you to laugh, Rubber Ducky is the shit!

It was after the realization of how much and how little I have did I notice. The sky was not as bright as it usually was, more teal in color than the bright, vibrant blue. Maybe the sky was sulking as much as I was about me leaving. Only I could have the mind frame to match the sky's color to my own happiness, but it always seemed to be true. When ever I was happy it was bright and sunny blue, dark and windy when I was upset, and would rain like there was no tomorrow when I cried about how my life was going.

Kaori Tateno is my mother ; long brown hair layered down her small-framed back, bright brown eyes that could match the energy in mine, with a young and vibrant face, coupled with the best personality that would tell you the down right truth instantly. Ah yes, my mother… it's a love-hate relationship. The truthfulness and assuming things was always her down fall. She assumed that because I never went off to play house or doctor with the girls that would come to the beach that I HAD to be gay. The thing is, it was just an assumption to her, but it was the truth to me. I knew I had more feelings towards boys rather than girls. It was nothing that I could change, yet I did not want my mother to know. I felt like she would just use that as blackmail and humiliate me later on about. She would accept me; that was not the problem. It was just an awkward thing to say: "Oh, hey mom guess what! Your assumptions were right; I'm gay!" I can just picture it now; she would just roll on the sand cracking up and saying "I told you so! I told you so!"

Sure, it's great having a mom that was more like your best friend and liked to act like you a lot of the time, but sometimes people ask if she is just my older sister. She looks like she could be, and maybe that's why when she went to the store for food after her job at Sunset Cones, a small family owned ice cream parlor on the Main Land's pier, she came back with a nice "rock" on her ring finger. Yep, never saw that one coming now did you? Well I know I didn't, not one single bit. But I had a suspicion when about a half a year ago she started to come home late just saying that she had to close up the shop, but in reality she was seeing this guy.

Now the wedding date has been set and we're moving to the finer area in the middle class town were he lives. He's a nice guy, I assume. I mean, he's accepted the way of life we've been living until now, what with the tent and living paycheck to paycheck. And if he truly loves my mother there is nothing that I can do to stop them, not like I would even want to. I want my mother and anyone else I know and care about to be happy no matter what. I don't see how he is a bad guy anyways. Demyx, my mom's fiancé, is a pediatrician and a very well respected person. I personally have never met this guy before, but my mom said that he owns a nice house, with a netted-in deck that had a hammock on it looking into the woods out back. She said that it was a beautiful place, and supposedly the next-door neighbors have already invited the three of us to their home for a "congratulations to the happy couples' engagement" barbecue dinner. Apparently they have a pool that my mom is dying to swim in.

It may seem very odd for me to say this, especially after living by the ocean my whole life, but I never really learned how to swim. But if you think about it, honestly, how do you swim in the ocean anyways? The waves are sometimes to harsh and the current can be "unpredictable," is what my mother used to say. So I never went in to far to actually be considered swimming.

I finished packing up all our worldly possessions in the tent using boxes that Demyx had gotten us and moved everything to our boat. The poor wooden boat looked like it was about to sink with how many boxes we stuffed in. I was not too worried though. This would be its second trip with this much of a load going to the Main Land. It always seemed to take hours to get to the other side, but in actuality it was only a 20 minute trip. Sighing, I stepped into the boat, knowing full well that this was going to be the last time I came over to this small island of ours. But who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard.


	2. Little Blue Gay Prius Beep Beep

Well, Kurai is dead ( Passes out on the damn bed, leaving me to do the Disclamer T_T) wahhhhh shes such a meanny poo. BUT I guess I still warn you :

THIS IS YAOI, ya know what I mean! LIKE Two GAY men having butt smex 5 times a day 7times a week. JK Maybe not right now, but ya never know (*HINT HINT*)

Kurai and I are trying to convince Square Enix to give us there hot ass Riku, but we got the letter of dinial in the mail today SOOOO we can only hope that mean of force will change there minds XD Themes that are still not ours are the Rubber Ducky song, oh yes the one that makes bath time lots of fun! and Sora first experiance with sticky white stuff that I call Merico Whip , but its actualy called Miracle Whip *dies of lack oxigen* No really I can't breath so I guess that means on with the story :

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*splat*

We had finally reached the Main Land pier, though after the effort it took to get there, I wasn't nearly as excited as I could have been. My arms were sore and my body was over all just tired. I wanted nothing more than to take a nice long nap on a king sized bed with many pillows around me while in my Rubber Ducky pajamas. Yep, and before anyone looks at me funny, I'm not ashamed! I love my Rubber Ducky pajamas just as much as anyone loves their cell phone. Yep, their cell phone. I'm THAT devoted to my Rubber Ducky, and as I think this, I awkwardly break out into song:

"Rubber Ducky you're the one. You make bath time lots of fun! Rubber Ducky you're the only one for me~!" As I finish my song, I look around, just to make sure no one noticed, only to have my mother staring at me like she'd heard it all before.

"Umm, Sora? Are you thinking about your pajamas again?" she inquires as she gives me the weirdest stare I've ever seen my mother give me. I can't do anything to deny it, because it was the truth. So, I just give her the brightest innocent smile I could muster up.

"Maaaaybe~!" At my sing-song voice, my mother gives a little snort and shakes her head.

"Honestly sweetie, just WHAT am I going to do with you, besides love you to bits!"

One box at a time, we moved from the boat to Demyx's car. Said car was nothing to fancy, just a simple deep blue Subaru Outback. This was the first time I had even seen him in person. His spikey, dirty-blood hair was in a what looked to be a...

"MULLET!" I couldn't help the word as it blurted from my mouth before my mom could cover it.

"Sora, ohmigawd don't be rude! For heaven's sake, is this how you want your first impression to be?" She only stopped lecturing me after we both heard Demyx come towards us, chuckling to himself.

"It's alright hun, I get that all the time. It was more of an accident than a planned haircut. The guy at the parlor sneezed as he was cutting my hair and there you have it!" The conversation went on to tell me about how since then he had to keep it that way just as a funny reminder for him and the guy at the parlor. And not only that, but he kept it because plenty of people had told him that it rather suites his interesting personality. This just re-assured me that I should be thankful that I have my brown spiky hair that does not ever need to be cut. But also re-enforced the fact that I was never going to go to that parlor, EVER.

About twenty-something boxes and a very full trunk later, we headed into what I like to call 'foreign territory.' I never really traveled out this far past the pier, but as we did, all the lights and houses just seemed so big, even as we got into smaller areas were it all seemed like a scene out of a picture book. Things had gotten smaller, more tight-knit. I wondered if this was right for us; me and my mom. I mean, we had lived in a tent and now to go to a town and in a nice home surrounded by people, it made me very very...

car sick.

"Pull over," I was just barely able to mumble as my sight got blurry. Demyx looked in the rear-view mirror and realized the situation immediately, turning the car to pull off to the side of the road.

"Sora, have you ever been in the back seat of a car before?" He had barely gotten the last part of his question out before I flung myself out of the still slightly unparked car to empty the contents of my stomach on the grass near the pavement. God this was not a pleasant thing. Mental note: no more long car rides in the back seat, if at all.

Getting back onto my feet after I felt like I could make it the rest of the way without dying, I looked back to my mom and her fiance with a crooked smile. "Ok, I think I'm done now." My mother just had this worried look face. I then proceeded to say that I was fine, that is was just a little upset stomach and that was it as we got back into the car. I would have to keep in mind that I needed to demand some mouthwash once we got to the house. Demyx had guaranteed that it was no more than 10 minutes away.

The house was so much better than my mother had made it out to be. It was an earth tone green with a brown trim. Looking at it from the front it just seemed small, but quite homey. I thought for just a moment that we could make this work, that finally having our own house would be great. We parked inside of his garage next to this little beat up green beetle-bug and started to unpack, bringing one box at a time inside and putting them away. We all stayed silent, just trying to adjust to this new situation until I hit an 'oh crap' moment.

"Hey mom, where am I sleeping and on what?" My mom and Demyx looked at each other for a brief moment before she looked back at me, eyes apologetic.

"At the moment, just the floor for now. I'm sorry Sora. I promise though, me and DemDem will go out and get you a bed first thing tomorrow, alright? For tonight, you have your sleeping bag and I'll give you mine as well." She gave me a soft smile, even as I made a face at her pet name for her fiancé. He chuckled as she finished.

"I know it'll be odd for a bit Sora, but I promise that me and your mother will work things out more. On the bright side, you'll have your own room!" My eyes brightened a bit as he said this. I'd never had my own room before, so the prospect of it intrigued me. Though just as I was getting excited for once today, mom had to do something that all mother do most of the time. Ruin my happiness.

" Though Sora, you should concentrate on your school placement test that's going to be happening tomorrow," she chirped 'matter-of-factly.' I could only gape my mouth towards her.

"Mama say what! You never said anything about tests! I just assumed that I would still be home schooled!" How could my mother spring something like this on me? Especially after the day I'd had so far!

"No dear, I signed you up for the local high school, Sekai High. They want to test you to see what grade you should be in and to see what kind of test scores you'll give them since you've never been to school before. They just want something to base your knowledge off of." As she got through explaining herself, she found me giving her the most evil look a child could give to their mom. There was only one thing on my mind at the moment.

"... How early?" At the tone in my voice, she smiled and chose to look at everything else around the house, except for me.

"Oh, around 8:00am, but you should be up by 6:30. We only live about a block or two away, so you'll be walking. Gives you a chance to get to know the neighborhood a bit!" Her chipper voice made me want to pounce. I turned my glares at Demyx, who immediately stuck his hands up in defense. It was obvious he had nothing to do with my current misery.

"That should be illegal, you know..." I grudingly commented. The day turned into night just as quickly as our conversation had ended. I was not looking forward to this test, let alone waking up at 6:30am. That just should not even happen, but I guess maybe making some friends at this new school would be alright. I never really had a friend, just the random people that came to the island for vacations. But why the test? Do they think I'm going to be dumb or something? I mean, I was just 7 when I started reading Shakespeare, and 9 when I started writing 10 page papers on the meaning of Shakespearean plays. My math was already at algebra, borderline pre-calculus. What I loved to do were math and reading, though you could never tell by all the awkward moments and random singing outbursts or the way that I dress.

Demyx took some time to show me my way around the house and it seemed even more amazing. The first thing you see is the living room and a small wall dividing it and the kitchen. The stairs heading to the second floor were right there when you first walk in. I didn't care much about the flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall or the many video games. I'd never played or watched TV, so it was nothing that interested me too much. I promised to myself that later I'd check it out, just out of curiosity. I mean, I'm still just a teen, so my inner child was squealing for joy at the thought of actually being able to watch TV and be a kid, but back to the subject at hand. There was a nice brown lazy boy sofa on that wall dividing the kitchen and the living room. Other things were in the room, which were the basics like a lamp, coffee table, plants and a nice rug. It was all new to me and it just looked nice over all. I didn't know any difference of what a normal house was supposed to look like, so to me this had to be normal. I was happy when I found my way upstairs, deciding to later explore the downstairs in more detail. My room, yes, my very own room, was on the left and it was HUGE. About the size of two of our tents! I had brought up the only 4 boxes that were mine and set them aside. I looked around, taking it in before my stomach growled angrily. I placed a hand on it and rubbed, silently apologizing for making it empty earlier. 'Guess I should just grab something to eat then head to bed.' It sounded like a good idea. A long day was apparently waiting for me tomorrow.

I made my way downstairs just in time to find my mom and Demyx going at it in the living room. As soon as I caught a glimpse, I shot my hands up over my eyes and whined.

"God mom! Save it for later, like when you're in your own room!" By the time that was out of my mouth, my mind had realized that their room was actually right next to mine...

"Wait, on second thought wait until I leave for school tomorrow!" At that, the both of them laughed hard, causing my face to get a nice pink color. I took that opportuniy to direct the conversation elsewhere. "Mom, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat in this place?"

"Well if you'd like, Sora, there's sandwich makings in the fridge you can eat. Please make your self at home, ok? This is your home now too." As he said that, I couldn't help my heart's need to smile happily. I was happy that the house was a basic layout and it was amazing. More than I could have ever hoped to have in my life. I smiled sheepishly as I nodded. Turning, I walked leisurely into the kitchen, the cold tile floor making slight slapping sounds under my feet. I had to marvel at it because it was a feeling that I had never known before. I opened up the spacious refrigerator and noticed it jam packed with healthy foods. I was over-whelmed, never knowing one would need this much in a home by himself. I grabbed out what I thought I would need to make the ultimate sandwich. I questioned some things, such as Miracle Whip. What the hell was that? Curiosity could kill a cat, but mom always said you can't knock it till you try it. So, here it goes! I slowly opened this questionable white stuff and took a sniff. Pleased with the sweet smell, I took my butter knife and dipped it into this foreign food. Little did I know Demyx was giving me an odd look while watching what I was doing. Licking a bit of the "whip" off the knife, I was pleased and instantly slapped a nice amount on my sandwich.

"You're acting like you've never seen something as simple as Miracle Whip. Your face was literally picture perfect!" Much to my utter dismay, Demyx had his cell phone out with a picture of me wide-eyed, happier than a kid in a candy store while licking the knife with Miracle Whip on it. I gasped and reached over the counter, begging for him to delete the picture. It was so embarrassing! My mother's laughter could be heard in the background. And despite the mind-numbingly embarrassing evidence being held against me, it was pleasant to actually see us all coming together, forming a new little family. I never would have thought that it would all come together as fast as it was, but after everything settled down, I ate my monster sandwich, said my good-nights and went up to my room.

The sight from my room's window was odd. I saw part of the back of the house next door and instantly thought that their pool was amazing! It was lit up by lights along the border of the pool. It was not just the basic pool that was square, but had what looked to be a smaller pool connected to a much larger one. It was dark out now but the lights made it possible to see what looked like a pool house. White see-through curtains waved in the slightly warm breeze as a figure passed the window/door of the pool house. Too dark to see the face of the figure, but you could make out shimmering silver falling down their back. I knew right then that I had to go look at who it had come from, but that was an adventure for tomorrow.

My eyes were heavy and sleep took over as I made up a fake bed made up of a single pillow and the two sleeping bags. I fell asleep dreaming of that silver and how alluring it seemed. How it was calling me to it, as if the silver-haired figure were watching me as I blacked out into dream land...

B : But I want Demix to have a ford feiesta in neon green, I mean were having Riku have a truck, then for his 18th b-day a Prius

K : Do we really want riku to have a gay blue prius beep beep

K+B Laughing our asses off

K: I really don't think that he should have a ford feista neon green, he plays a blue sitar and his eliment is water

K: We can make Sora have a neon green punch buggy


	3. I'm up already!

Authors Note:

**Bara: Ok well here is the long waited next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but it's a longer chapter . Can you please forgive me T_T I feel bad for making yall wait …. BUT here it is ummm. We Do have a few new storys in the works …. Kurai is making her own…and the one that was supposed to be for V-day. BUT this one comes first soooo! Don't Worry…. We also got hit hard at College with a few essays and I think I might put it up but fix it a bit to make it FF acceptable. **

Kurai: Please comment on our story.

**Bara: Or…ummmm Sora will ummm never meet Riku until chapter 6 and I will make you wait. As Riku goes out with Kari!**

Disclaimers: We don't own KH, plans still have fallen threw DAMN XD ok well this Chapter does have a song in it that is NOT OUR's by Breath Carolina. And ummm still not hot butt sex but I WILL if you do review at least 5 reviews or I'll settle with 3, make Sora and Riku kiss!

~~~~~~~~~~ *Splat* Oh _this means dream (DUH)_

_The sound of the ocean and the familiarity of everything was tantalizing as I walked down the beach, just as I have done for years now. Warm sand in-between my toes set my senses on high alert. Nothing was different; the sun still beating down on my skin like it always had, and the waves moving against the shore in its own gentle song. Everything was in its place, calm and peaceful. I found myself walking further and further down the island and across a relatively wide bridge. A small tree that was warped just perfect enough to sit on was calling my name, literally. At first I thought I was nuts, but continued to walk over closer to the tree, just as the earth began to shake. Wait, shake? What's going on? Faster than I could think, I was yelling and falling into the ocean. I found myself fighting off a very giant and persistent octopus! Ok, this was getting weird, and quickly. Until..._

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Yep, that's right. My mom, with great pleasure I presume, dumped a very cold bucket of ice water onto me and my makeshift "bed." But not just plain old out-of-the-faucet water that was cold. She dared to have the balls to put ice cubes in it. "MOM! What was that for? And was the ice really necessary?" A violent shudder went through me as I got out of my sleeping-bag bed, grogginess still apparent in my eyes and my hair very wet and flat. Now will my hair stay that way? I bet you a bizzion dollars that in a matter of 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 *poof* One spike of my hair popped out. Curse you dad and your spiky hair. But I've got to admit, I would look rather peculiar with flat hair. After my ranting, I turned to glare at my mother again, who was standing in a victorious stance with her fist on her hips and the bucket under one of her arms.

"Sora, go get dressed now! And next time get up on your own. Then maybe I wouldn't have to pour ice water on you!" As her lecture trailed off, she had gone into the hall closet to get some towel to soak up the water that was now seeping into the carpet of my bedroom floor. Hah, revenge was sweet.

I did actually want to get up in a way, just so later I could go over and see that house again for real. And that silver hair... or what I decided in my sleep-striken state was hair. I almost got lost in a day dream, wondering who it was and why they had such an odd color for hair. Brilliant, vibrant even, like the scales on the fish I used to watch swim around near the shore on the island. There I go again, off on a tangant... I rummaged through the boxes that were in my room to find something light and basic to wear. I was not going to flash off to the world or the school a person that I was not, just by the way I dressed. Also, if I was going to sit in a classroom for hours on end taking a test I, was not going to pick something that was uncomfortable. I was going to wear black sweats and a plan soft-red T-shirt. Simple, yet functional.

My little kitten bladder told me that I had to go pee, and now! I rushed my way to the bathroom, doing my usual after-I-wake-up potty dance. My mother knew this dance far too well and paid me no mind when she saw me racing faster than a horse to go to the bathroom. Demyx, on the other hand, gave me the oddest look as I passed him near the kitchen doorway. Now this could bring up a valid question: how, might you ask, did we go pee living in a tent? Here is my simple answer to that dilemma: have you never heard of public restroom? We did live in the 21st century...

I felt a sense of relief after I finished and washed my hands with what smelled like a citric soap. I hadn't looked at the bathroom much before, but now I realized that it was 1,000 times better than any public restroom! It had the little touches of home, like pictures of the landscape on the wall, a simple mirror-medicine cabinet, the shower was a tinted glass walk-in door, and different colored towels draped over silver towel racks. I took what I knew to have been my tooth brush, because oddly enough it had my name on it, and began my morning ritual. Refer back to my statement about public restrooms, that conveniently did have showers since it was a public beach. They had to make it look more acceptable for the rich folk to wash the sand off their bodies before going back to their 10,000 dollar a weak vacation homes. They always think they're better than the rest of the world, because they have money to spare.

"Sora! It's time to eat breakfast! DemDem made omelets and home fries!" Those were the magic words to change me from being irritated at the world's rich population to a starving child. Pleased with the luxurious smells coming from the kitchen, I mentally agreed to hurry it up and out of the bathroom. As I trotted into the kitchen, I realized that everything was going to taste a bit off since I had just brushed my teath, but oh well. None of the mattered right now. It was home fries baby!

Three plates had been laid out on the island-counter that was in the kitchen, with the patio door right beside it. We all managed to get out everything for, what seemed to me, was a feast for 10 hungry men, and I was just the person to take on such a challenge. The aroma alone was amazing; I would have never guessed this guy was a pediatrician with the way everything smelled and looked. I could see Demyx's grin clearly as I took my first bite, knowing very well that I had nearly died and gone to heaven when the food hit my tongue. Now, not to make my mother feel inferior or anything, but compared to this, her food wasn't even good enough for the pigeons in the big cities. This delicious breakfast could easily surpass 5 stars at any famous restaurant. I found that my plate was empty just as quickly as it had been filled, and my OJ half full, because I'm a half full kind of guy. I took that moment to notice the time on the clock above the stove. Sighing, I grudgingly got up and put my dishes in the sink.

"I guess I have to be heading out now, but Demix, that ROCKED!" Shining my teeth in the most dazzling and appreciative smile I could, I could hear him laughing in delight at the complement.

"Well Sora, I'm very glad you liked it! It seems that Kaori likes it as well." At the mention of her name, my mom stopped mid-bite from shoveling her face with food. I must say, seeing my mom's face turn three different shades of red in one sitting was rather enjoyable. She looked down shyly at her plate, the shot her head up in my direction with a giant grin on her still pink-tinted face.

"Alright Sora, have fun and don't get in trouble with your smart ass remarks ok?" I gave her a 'duh, of course I'll behave' look and smirked.

"Hey, what more do you want? I'm up and dressed, so what more can you ask from me when it's like 7 in the bloody morning?" At the evil look she cast my way, I quickly changed my tune for fear of getting the same treatment I got today tomorrow morning. "I'll try, mother!" I walked out the door to start the first day of school as the sun shone just as brightly as it had in my dream.

RIku's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beating sound of techno, with a strong pounding of guitar cords in different intervals. The sound alone made we want to go to the club.

i swear to god i won't stop until your shakin

-trust me baby you know i want you to-

and let me slide into you please baby

-and if you're screamin, than i'm screamin too-

if you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight

I was already up before the alarm went off. It felt like it was never ending; a sleepless night of tossing and turning, with music playing in the background it ease my troubled mind. I found myself, more often than not, staring at the walls covered in my art, posters, magazine clippings, and anything that inspired me. I felt pathetic for living a double life, everyone always knew me as this sullen, laid back guy. Someone people wanted to be around because to them I was a mystery. Everything was not laid out on the table with me. My story was untold, no rumors, no questions. But every girl and even some guys wanted to break that façade and see what made me tick. Too bad for them it was never going to happen.

My father, or should I say one of my fathers, then took that moment of solitude away when I heard the crackling sound of the intercom come on from overhead. The distorted sound of Saix calling my name: "Riku, please make yourself ready for school. You have 10 minutes. Also, don't forget we're having company tonight. Please be back home as soon as possible to help get everything set up."

Oh yeah, I forgot that we just got "new" neighbors. Well, Demyx isn't new, but I think my father said he just got engaged to this woman he met a while ago. That's all they know. It did seem odd that she just moved in out of the blue, but hey, to each his own right?

Finally up and out of bed, I walked over to my closet to see that it was a mess, per usual. Sheesh, guess I really do need to clean. Sighing, I grabbed one of my favorite dress shirts; it was simple silk long-sleeve black top. I decided to match it with a simple silver tie and whitish-gray skinny jeans.

I grabbed my book bag on the way out of the pool house, which doubled as my bedroom. The parents had given me the privilege of having my own "apartment," as they first called it. I know that it was because they got sick of my music being played to loud at night. I can't say I mind it at all; the sight from the glass doors was truly amazing at night. With the stars sparking in the pool water, I feel almost more connected to the world.

My house was very well maintained, thanks to my other father's obsession of showing off to the world. Yet, he couldn't be bothered to upgrade my car to something not so beat up. But no, that must be too much to ask for these days. Parked on the side of the road was a 2000 Silverado. "God what a p.o.s. Well, I guess I better hit it at 60mph to make in to school on time..." A deep sigh escaped my lips. Praying that I did not forget anything, I shifted the protesting truck into gear, making a very speedy and probably illegal getaway to school.

I can say that our school was "normal," but it was far from it. Every grade had its own building, and there we 4 buildings in total. But that wasn't all. The biggest building on the school ground was the athletics. This consisted of 2 indoor pools and one outdoor pool, 4 tennis courts, an ice skating rink, and of course a foot ball field. For a public school that was high class. We also have the third largest theater stage in the states' district. How I knew any of this, well, I'm the first person people meet when they go check out the school. It may be pubic school and all, but many people pay their kids' way in from different towns. So I'm their "tour guide." I tell them the ins and outs of the school, trying to sell the place in a way. And today I'm...

"Riku! You're late!" The principle of the school bellowed as I entered the main office building. "You just missed the newcomer in town. I sent him off with your friend Axel." I mumbled the simple "Oh I'm so sorry it will never happen again" thing and was off on my way, not caring that I had ditched the new kid in the least. To me, every new face just seemed to blend in with the rest. No one here was truly unique, except for a few. My friends such as Axel, the crazy pyro maniac that set his bathtub on fire when he was just 3 years old, and Leon who's now a senior and has many problems in his life, but currently trying to get with my English teacher Cloud. But that's a whole other story right there. Then there's Yuffie who is very young, about 15, and thinks that she is the next ninja assassin, but she's to flamboyantly happy all the time that it's impossible to take her seriously. Then we have Kari and Selphie who are never seen apart from one another, both "yaoi" fan girls, whatever that may be, and a few other people. I mean, we're a small group, but one that sticks together.

"Riku, Earth to Riku?" I had to blink a few times to register that I was still hanging out in the hallway. I looked up at the principle, who had come up next to me again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, go to class." The look the shorter balding man gave me could be perceived as nothing less than irritation.

"That's right, Riku Sotaro, now hurry along. You're 10 minutes late! I'll bet Cloud is not going to be pleased."

Sora's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to school was a lot longer than they said it would be. I noticed that my feet started to ache, it was about 2-4 miles to get to school. And they said it was just down the road! I bet they just wanted me to be late for my first day, that's it. But I guess it was good that I left at the time that I did. The walk was nice, though there were a lot of different houses and a park that I had to pass to get to the right building. It felt like this school just never ended. Lets see, this had to be like, the fourth building I have passed so far.

"Are you Soura, by any chance?" In a bad attempt at saying my name, I turned around to come face-to-face with someone that had bright-ass red hair which was spikey, but not in a gravity-defying way like mine. I say it was more sleeked back, but also spikey. Surprising to say, but it actually suited him. The gray tear drop tattoos under his eyes on the other hand, I questioned a bit. His eyes were amazing green though. Oh great, looking at him like this for so long made my face start to turn a little pink. I think he had to be one of the most attractive guys I had seen in a long time.

I almost stumbled to say something basic as 'Yes I'm Sora.' "I'm Sora, Sora Mizuki. May I ask the name of whom I'm talking to?" Trying to sound formal was just not my thing, and it sounded a little bit funny when I replayed it back in my head. I just didn't want to make a bad impression on my first day, you know? But I made sure to clearly articulate how my name is pronounced.

"Well SORA, my name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? I believe you're lost, but that you're also in luck. I'm one of the two tour guides for this place. Ain't you glad that I saw you wandering around outside?"

With a sense of relief, I was happy to know that I was no longer lost. Going around this building for the tenth time was getting pretty old. "Axel, then. Can you please direct me to... Umm, hold on a moment." I felt a little awkward as I took out a piece of paper my mother had given me before I had left the house completely. They were all my registration forms. "Okay Axel, so where do I find testing room 4?"

He did not even respond, but instead offered me a simple flick of the wrist and a nod to follow him. Mind you, we began heading into a completely different area than the one we were was just in, meaning I had wandered in the same area for no reason. We passed a few buildings that I'd seen a few times before, but the one we stopped at was a white house that I swear was not there the last time I was doing circles around myself. I have to admit though, the school looked huge. Not exactly what I would have pictured a public school to look like. We entered the white house building to meet the receptionist. Axel walked up and gave the lady my name and papers, all the while I stayed behind him, showing my true shy side. I think I saw her name tag say "Aerith," or something odd like that. Her hair was brown and tied back in a braid, and she was in a simple pink dress that seemed to go down to her mid-calf, along with a pair of brown work boots. About a minute or two passed by after she took my name and went out back, Axel explaining that she needed to file it into the registry or something. I wasn't quite sure; this whole experience has been a big fog up until now. Though I snapped back to reality as I heard my name being called by the receptionist that had just left us.

"Ok Sora, they're all ready for you." Wait, did she just say 'they,' like plural? Like more than just one person? Crap, I've never taken a standardized test before in my life! Shit, shit, shit! Ok Sora, you can do it. Just keep calm and try your best to focus on the test, not the people around you.

"Ok, thank you very much," I stammered as I got up from the chair that I didn't even realize I was sitting in. Damn nerves are making me do things without thinking again. AS I was lead into the testing room, I took a quite chance to look around. The room in itself was very plain and boring. Soft blue walls with just one window, which was on the door to the outside world. The desk for the reception area reminded me of pictures I have seen of a doctors office, and I soon followed Aerith behind the desk she was just standing at. The hallway behind there was very small and narrow, but enough space for two people to walk comfortably. Aerith lead me to a simple room with a plaque saying "Testing Room 4." I mentally wished that I could go back home; I didn't want to do this. As I stepped in through the door, the walls were nothing but white, white, and you guessed it, more white. The chairs were wooden and looked horribly uncomfortable for the back. There on the table sat some blocks, and man on the other side of the table invited me into the room even further. Once I got in all the way, I heard the *click* signifying that the area I was trapped in was now closed. I gulped down one last breath of air as I sat down.

I found that after all 50 tests were done that my mind was fried. They started out simple, such as testing my mental speed, making me do puzzles and timing me, basic math skills that surprisingly seemed to go all the way up to college level, reading, and spelling words as simple as 'immunization' to words like 'immunoelectrophoretically'! The guy that tested me just gave me a lot of nods and "ok's," while I just hoped that I had done well. I was led back out into the waiting room as he completed his analysis of me, or so he said. I know that I'm going to get into 9th grade, that was for sure. I mean, I am 16 and all. (Author's note: I am well aware that 16 year olds are supposed to be in like 10-11 grade, but we have to make him 16 if we want things to be legal, if ya know what I mean*wink wink*... So just please ignore that little detail. Let's just say the reason he's going into 9th grade is because of poor social skills?) I looked at the clock, surprised. Only 20 minutes had gone by since I'd finished. Twiddling my thumbs, I couldn't help but think 'God damn, what the hell is taking so long?' Five minutes pass, another 15 minutes pass. I slowly began to grumble to myself, thinking 'This dude better hurry up I'm starving!' It shouldn't take him 40 minutes to grade this thing; it took me less time to take the damn test! Now that just seemed wrong…

"Sora Mizuki, can you please come back here for one moment? We have something we need to discuss with you." By this time, Axel had already left 3 minutes prior to me even taking the test, so I wondered what was so important they had to tell me in private when no one was around to begin with. Though I was curious about the answer to my own question, I made it back into testing room 4, where I must have made a big mistake on the test for it to have taken this long, and saw two people sitting down. This time, instead of just that one man who had quizzed me, he was there with someone who seemed a bit more "higher up." They gave me the wave of the hand just like Axel had. Damn, what's wrong with this place and their lack of manners to simply say "Oh, please, take a seat." But regardless, I took the gesture and sat down.

"Good afternoon Sora. I am the principle of Sekai High School." He extended his hand out for me to shake, which I politely did. "Now Sora, we are having some problems with your test scores. You see, you seem to test out higher than the 9th grade level, and we were wondering what you personally would like to do. You have two options here, both of which are good. Option one is going into the year as a freshman and having everything seem easy for your academic level. Option two is to take your chances with going into the year as a sophomore with a little bit of difficulty in science classes and a couple concepts in math. Ultimately, the choice is yours. What would you like to do Sora?" The principle's smile was nice enough when he asked the question, but that didn't stop the confusion in my eyes from being read. He let out a soft chuckle and began speaking again. "No need to look helpless. You must want to talk to your parents before you make any decisions, so you have the rest of this week to give us the answer, considering the school is finishing up with midterm assignments." I nodded, slowly taking in the information that was just shoved my way. The two men dismissed me, giving me the opportunity to go home and think about my answer, but to get back to them as soon as I knew my decision.

(Author's note: I'm going to skip how Riku's school day went. I just wanted to put in a little of his P.O.V. to give you guys some background of his that you would have never known otherwise, which will be important later on. Trust me! XD)


	4. You took my RIKU!

Slowly walking home, I noticed different kids playing in their yards, happy and filled with love, family, and a good education. Unlike me, they had friends and people that they knew here; I had no one. It gave me an odd feeling in life, knowing that no one knew me in this alien place. I couldn't help but question to myself 'will I really be able to make any friends?' So many things went racing through my brain, but my thoughts felt so numb. Then again, I could probably blame my current state of spacey-ness on the bloody test they just forced into my eye sockets.

The news alone that I have the chance to pick the grade I'm going into was hard enough to swallow, but the dawning of the fact that I would have no friends in either grade was even harder to think about. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this dilemma sooner. No friends; who was I going to talk to? You know I love to talk, see I'm even talking to myself in my own thoughts! Damn, wonder if that makes me crazy… Shit, I'm crazy!

3rd person P.O.V.:

Without looking, Sora had pulled a genius move and walked into a tree at that exact moment in time, falling onto the ground with a nice loud thump that the neighbors surely heard from their houses. His mother, who was just down the road a bit, heard her son yelp out as he took his backwards dive. She trotted over in a faster pace than usual to get to her son, who was at that point lying on the ground rubbing his spiky head. The rather large bump beginning to surface on his skull could almost be seen a mile away. Sora could only hope that the bump would go away before the dinner party that was going to happen in a mere 2 hours.

Sora's P.O.V.:

As I laid there trying to nurse my injured head, I could heard my mother's familiar footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes slowly, looking past the stars and up into my mom's slightly concerned face.

"Sora! Are you ok, hunny? You really took a pretty big fall…" I loved my mom, but sometimes she worried about me for no reason. I could have a splinter and she would make it out to be like someone had just shanked me in the gut. I sat up and just continued to rub at my lumpy head, hoping to nurse it back to normal again.

"Yeah, yeah, mom… I guess I just wasn't looking. My mind's a bit preoccupied at the moment…" I didn't want to get into too much detail because I didn't want her to wig out while we were in public. At this point, I was kind of surprised she hadn't anally raped me with questions about my test scores.

"What are you preoccupied with?" It was an innocent question, but it was obvious she saw the nervousness flash through my eyes. She took that moment to shine her own sincere and warm orbs at me. "You know, Sora, you can tell your mom anything. Whatever it is that's troubling you, I'd like to know and help…" I couldn't stop the loving smile that spread across my face at my mom's caring words.

"I know I can mom…" I looked down, staring at my feet for a moment before looking back into her eyes. "It's just that the principle gave me a decision to make and I'm not sure what's best for me right now…" At my confession, my mother's face turned from one of concern to one of curiosity.

"What do you mean a decision? What could he possibly give you to decide on?" At this point, I felt it was necessary to get my butt up. I didn't want the neighbors to stare at me any longer than I know they already had been. They probably already think I'm on crack or some sort of drug to walk point blank into a tree that was twice my size. My head was still hurting as well, which made me almost lose my train of though.

"They said that I could pick what grade I wanted to go into, either 9th or 10th grade-"

"That's wonderful news Sora! That means that I did good by you!" I couldn't help but stare at her, completely confused. Ok, sooo when did my schooling and my dilemma ever become about her? I guess I'll probably never know, will I. Sheesh, I know that parenting me alone for my whole life was hard, but this current situation is harder on me, not her. Couldn't she see that? My mother was still talking to me as I started walking "home," though I admit I only heard bits and pieces of what she was saying. Something about a Riku and about something involving the grade I should go into. Like I said, I only got bits and pieces. I needed to switch the subject on her.

"Mom, when is this dinner party thing? And what should I wear? It's still just a barbeque, right? No fancy stuff?" At my questions, my mother gained an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. Just wear your swim trunks and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So I'm not dressing to impress then…" That set my mind a little more at ease. I always hated when my mother would insist that I dress up when we would go out to movies and stuff. It had only happened once in a blue moon, when I would travel with her out here to the main land. Guess I should be happy that it was warm out and the water would be nice to go in. I hope they have a low end, because of me not being able to swim and all.

A few minutes had gone by and my mother had stopped talking, probably noticing that I had stopped taking part in the conversation. I looked up, realizing that we were standing at the front door of our new place. Once we had gone inside I told Demyx what my day was like. I didn't want him to think I was not trying or that I didn't like him. I wanted my mother to be happy and if that meant spilling my whole heart and soul out to a person that I hardly knew then so be it. After the long, lengthy conversation we had, he also mentioned something about a kid named Riku. I didn't really pay any mind as I made my way upstairs.

There was no point in relieving my empty stomach from its grumbling because when I looked at the clock I saw that dinner was only 30 minutes away. I was not nervous in the least bit while thinking about meeting them. I had kind of mastered the skill of talking to complete strangers on the beach, so this was going to be a piece of cake.

Wanna know what what's _not_ a piece of cake? Finding my damn swim trunks in any of my boxes. I know what people would be thinking right now. "How can you not find your swim trunks in the four boxes that are yours?" Well, to that I have no comment, because I can't find them. By the time that my mother had yelled up to me saying that I had 5 minutes I was freaking out and all my things were strewn everywhere on the floor. I yelled back that I couldn't find my trunks and I would be down as soon as I could!

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you I have them down here! I already got them out for you before you came home!" My head shot up from a mound of clothes at hearing my mother's remark.

"Mom! So you mean I destroyed my room and wasted time looking for something you already had?" At hearing her giggles, I got up and made my way downstairs with a pretty pissed off look on my face. When I landed on the first floor, she handed me my swimming trunks and gave me a big smile, pushing me towards the bathroom for a quick change. It almost felt like she got pleasure from my pain. Why mother? Why cruel, cruel world? I soft chuckle escaped my lips; I thought it was a little comical.

Taking not more than a few seconds to switch my clothing, I was out and about meeting my mother and Demyx by the front door. Mother was just wearing a cream-white flowing skirt and a baby blue tank-top, and Demyx was in jeans and his normal business-like button-down shirt. I took a guess that he was not planning on going into the pool.

The walk over was quick, what with us being neighbors and all. Demyx had rung the doorbell to the house. We had waited not that long when a man with mid-back blue hair answered the door with a small but welcoming smile. All I would think of was 'what is up with this family and having odd colored hair?' I wasn't paying too much attention to him after he introduced himself as Saix. After his introduction, all I could look at was the house itself. It was amazing! The moment that we stepped through the door we saw this high ceiling, a wired spiral staircase, and a beautiful silver kitchen. It was gorgeous; totally topped Demyx's house 10 fold. 'Sorry Demyx,' I thought, letting out a small giggle. Everyone that was near me gave me and odd look and all I could say to them was "This place is AMAZING, sorry Demyx!"

My mother cracked out laughing and Demyx took it like a man, I guess you would say. Saix was the only serious one in the conversation, saying that it took a lot to get it that way. He took us through the kitchen and into the backyard where I saw the beach house which I could see through my bedroom window.

Right by the pool was this really nice grill, where yet another oddly hair colored man stood. Wait… two men, one house. They're GAY! Not going to say that I mind, but are they cool with being out like they are? I mean I know I'm gay, I knew I had feelings for guys since about the time I was born, but personally I'm scared to come out.

Breaking me from my surprise at my discovery, the aroma of hamburgers and what seemed to be sausages made my nose tingle with pleasure. I knew I was going to be eating really well for this meal. I don't know if I ever had anything like this cooked on a grill. Dinner for me had always been simple food that hardly needed to be cooked, which meant we ate a lot of vegetables and sandwiches. We did have a portable grill, but it was so old and cheap. It never got hot enough for things like hamburgers, but good for eggs and other things like that.

From the corner of my eye I happened to zone my focus onto the world's cutest Siberian husky. He/she was so pretty; everything you would ever think a husky should look like. I walked over to the dog, ignoring what someone was trying to telling me. I just had to pet the doggie!

Riku's P.O.V.:

I made it back from school a few hours ago and was cleaning up my room, and it felt like it was taking forever! I put the radio on 92.3, nothing too big and wild like I would normally listen to. I just needed something for the background silence. I could hear my father's talking outside about what we're going to serve our guest. I think I overheard stuffed hamburgers and braughtworst seared in beer with a garden salad. Hey, what can I say, I have great hearing.

I stood back and looked at my room, plotting out what was next to be cleaned. I was never one who liked to do things all at once, but rather one part or piece at a time. I finally got all my clothing into the closet, taking note that I really needed other colors besides black, white, dark blue and gray. I took a deep sigh, mentally grimacing at how much more I knew I needed to do. For some odd reason my father's wanted the place to be spotless, but looking at the time now I saw that I only had 30 minutes to do so. It felt like any other teenager's worst nightmare; having to clean their room.

Now, I'm not saying that I'm not clean, I'm just really picky. A spot of dust and I go insane. I think I have been through at least 3 boxes of Swiffer dusters. It's just the dust that really irritates me, but my father's think I have a problem. But hey, at least it's not as bad as how I eat my food. I have to put honey mustard dressing on nearly EVERYTHING! What can I say? I love it!

Slowly, I got my room squared away with, my king-size bed made, and all the contents in my room dusted. Believing to be finished, I turned off the music just in time to hear my father Xemnas say "I wouldn't go near our dog; she doesn't do well with new people."

Oh shit! That was never a good phrase to hear. My dog did not like anyone right off the bat. She was always picky, just like me, with the people she would let pat her. I guess I didn't watch my time very well since the guests were here. I didn't even know what they looked like, besides Demyx because he's always been my neighbor. The next thing I heard was a loud bark – damn, I guess they didn't heed my father's warning – and then a loud shrieking sound of a woman. A splash of someone falling into the water came not long after that. I turned around and left my room as fast as I could. I yell from a woman was never a good thing!

The moment I was outside standing on the side of the pool, I knew something was wrong. This brown haired boy was in the water just going further and further towards the bottom. Before I knew what I was doing my lifeguard training kicked into high gear and I was surrounded by water, darting down as fast as I could. I grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and pulled him into an embrace as I swam to the top. Having my lifeguard training as second nature to me and not having to pay much attention because of that, I took notice of how small this little brunette was and how he fit perfectly in my arms. His face wasn't that bad looking either, well, minus the fact that he was getting paler.

I took a gasp of fresh air when I reached the top of the pool. Swimming over to the edge, I assume that it was this boy's mother who was right there helping him out as my parents ran into the house to get some towels. I just hoped that this boy was going to be ok. I was shocked when I couldn't feel his chest moving under my hand. As soon as I got him to the side of the pool I did the one thing I feared the most, but the one thing I was trained to do: mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Sora's P.O.V.:

I walked over to the cute-as-a-button dog and leaned over to pet him/her, but as soon as I got close to the dog, it jumped at me, like it was mad at me for no reason! It let out this bark that was so loud I swear the aliens on Mars could hear it. The sound was so loud it made me jump back to try to get away. The next thing I know I'm underwater.

HOLY MOTHER OF DEEP SEWAGE! I'm going to drown, I just know it! But hey, at least the color of the pool is cool. It's nice and pretty. I know, it's horrible to think about my life not being as important as the setting of my grave. I just felt like it was never ending, going down and down. So this was how things were going to end. I already felt my head going blank, and breathing was not even happening. I kept choking on the damn water as I splashed around trying to swim, though it seemed like I kept swimming down not up. Things got fuzzy, but before my mind took its last snapshot of life, all I saw silver coming towards me. I blacked out, my breathing slowing down to nothing.

The next thing I know I'm having this sharp pressure on my chest, like someone was pushing down on me, and my mouth was filling with air that I didn't breathe in. 'Umm, what's going on?' was my first thought as my body fought back in retaliation and I coughed back out the air that had somehow magically found its way into my lungs. Taking in a fresh breath of much needed oxygen was nice, but the pressure that was on my chest was more than a little frustrating. As my mind quickly took in focus again, I heard a soft sigh from someone, and then a warm breath from that sigh. I felt this odd tingling feeling, like something missing that was once on my lips. It didn't hit me until then; someone was on top of me and was just kissing me… That bastard! Enraged, I sat up quickly, surprising everyone including the rogue that just saved my life. I glared daggers at his face, not being able to stop as I hollered "You took my first kiss!"


	5. I Dreamed a Dream of you

_Hey fellow Fanfic-ers! Kurai here. Just wanted to apologize for the long wait; I know you've probably been dying to know what's come out of Bara's insane psychopathic mind this time. _:3_ And here, I present you, chapter 5! I'm sure you'll find it as amusing as I did when I was editing it, and this chapter is one of the reasons why this story is labeled "M" for mature. It's just a teaser, but it's also a gift to you guys for us being so late. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we do have lives outside of FF! And unfortunately those lives get in the way of the things we actually WANNA do... _XD

_So now, without further delay, I present to you our update! Thank you for being our loyal fans, and reviews are very much appreciated! _~3

_**Disclaimer: **__Bara and I own nothing about Kingdom Hearts. We just like to watch them strip and offer them money via stuffing it down their undies.___**:3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*splat*

Riku's P.O.V.:

What the hell was this kid thinking? And could his damn mother shut up already? It's hard enough for me to have to save this guy from drowning and having to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation, but now I have to deal with his mother gasping and questioning her son after the declaration of: "You just took my first kiss!" I swear things always go downhill after that. Like, how the hell was I supposed to know that it was his first "kiss," and I mean it's not like it was even a kiss! I was saving his god damn life! They should be rejoicing, not yelling! They're making me out to be a monster here, and all I did was press my lips up to his and blow air into his lungs. On the other hand, it was sooo not a kiss, but I did kind of like it. There was a spark with the contact and my lips were still tingling. And boy did his lips taste good. Man, now I'm starting to sounding crazy. I was the one who saved the kid's life for crying out loud, not tackle him to the ground and make him stop breathing in the first place.

After about 30 minutes and a trip to the hospital on his mother's orders, we finally made it back to my house, all of us. It was dead silence both there and back in the car. I finally got tired of the awkward quiet when we got back, breaking and eerie pressure with a simple question.

"So, are we going to eat anytime soon?" My father Xemnas, not Saix (who I call dad), the one who had me with my now dead mother, said only if everyone was up to it. I looked around patiently, watching as everyone was just continuing to look at the kid whose name I'd learned to be Sora while on the trip to the emergency room. I have to admit, having all eyes on him was obviously making him nervous, and it was rather adorable. After a few seconds of fidgeting under the constant gazes of others, he finally spoke up.

"Umm... W-well, after the events of today I could really use some good food right now…" After hearing our star's confession, we all went to the backyard to get some much needed grub. Sora stayed far away from the pool, opting to sit down at one of the tables that were nicely arranged. My father had already packed up all the food from the grill before we had left. All we really had to do was cart it all back out again. It felt a little awkward at first, trying to make everything work out smoothly again. It was silent for the longest time, and not the good kind of silence either. It was long, boring, and unnerving. I needed to say something before I went insane! After getting some food for myself, and also receiving a plate from Sora's mom to give to him, I went over and sat down across from him at the table he was occupying. I put the food in front of him and after looking up at me for a brief second, he averted his eyes again, obviously embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile; no matter how much of a pain he had been so far, this kid was frikkin' cute as hell!

"So, Sora, when are you going to start school? You're about my age, right? 16?" Just hearing me talk first made him flinch a bit, choosing to pick up his burger and prep it for eating.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm 15… But about that… I don't really know when I'm going to start. They just gave me a week to think about it…" He took a small bite of his burger, clearly trying his best to not take a huge bite and land himself back in the E.R. due to choking again. His words confused me though. Why would Principle Jerk-off give the kid a week to think about going to school?

"What do you mean they just gave you a week? What do you need to think about? Didn't you get accepted in?" I felt bad for bombarding him with so many questions at once, but I wanted to know. I apologized and backed off a bit when he tried to hide himself between his slightly hunched up shoulders. I heard feet padding close by and turned in time to watch Sora's mom Kaori sit down next to him at the table. I offered her a friendly smile; might as well try to be nice to the person who was freaking out so much earlier. At hearing our conversation and seeing Sora's avoidance, she piped up to answer.

"Well you see, my child is one bright cookie. He has the option to skip a grade, but Sora being Sora is scared he won't know anyone. It's obvious that he won't right off because he's new here, but he doesn't want to start a new school not knowing ANYONE period…" I nodded, knowing that it was probably hard being the new kid. Though I probably could never completely understand it because I had always lived here and knew everyone attending our school.

"I get it now… Well then, Sora, what are your choices at the moment?" My ears perked, curiosity peaking. Was this kid really as smart as his mom said he was? His face had already turned a nice red color at being made out to be a genius by his mother, and it only got redder when he started talking.

"Well, he said I can either go into 9th grade to be with people my own age and have the work be a piece of cake or I can go into 10th grade and have some trouble with science and math…" After hearing his options, I began to secretly wish he would go into the 10th grade with me. This boy Sora, someone that I hardly even know, has intrigued me. Not that many people in my life have done that before. My body was reacting to his in ways I never knew would happen. Yeah, I've dated a few people in the past, and I have many "stalkers" that want to date me now, but this felt different. Sora actually reminded me of one stalker in particular who could have been his twin: Vanitas. He always follows me around like a lost puppy, but is the jock of all jocks at the school. His eyes reminded me of my father's though, a rather scary bright gold. How that eye color is human and natural I will never know. And I don't dare ask my father because he would probably just say "Why are you wasting my time asking me such trivial things."

Ok, so before I get too deep into my own thoughts here maybe I should comment on what Sora had told me before I spaced out. They probably thought I was being rude and ignoring them.

"Well if it means anything to you, I'm in the 10th grade and if you entered there I could show you around. Help you make some new friends and whatnot." The total transformation was stunning as he looked me dead in the eyes, face lighting up like a kid in a candy store.

"Really? Do you think you could help me and show me around and stuff? This is my first time ever being in school…" This statement struck me as odd. How was this boy smart enough to skip a grade at his age, yet never stepped foot inside a school before? This situation just keeps getting more and more interesting. I smirked a little at this inner intrigue, continuing on as though I wasn't scheming.

"Yeah, I can help you out a lot, with homework too if you ever need it." I pondered a bit to myself, earning a curious look from Sora as his mother watched us in amusement. "I wonder if we could ask for you to be in some of my classes to help you transition better?" It was then that my father, Xemnas, came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, something foreign to me that made me stiffen slightly.

"That's wonderful of you to do, Riku. Just don't let that get you away from your own studies." One of my eyes twitched slightly in annoyance. 'Of course you would only worry about my studies, _father_. That's all you have time to worry about when it concerns me,' I thought, a bit bitterly. I brushed his hand off my shoulder and turned to smirk up at him.

"Don't worry, if he's in the same grade and same classes we could be study buddies," I replied coyly, giving a bright grin to Sora, who returned to his nice red shade from earlier as he continued to pick at his food. I could feel my father's gaze on the back of my head.

"All right then. If it's all right with you and Sora's family, then I believe that it sounds like it's settled. Sora's going into the 10th grade." My father decided at that time to offer his best "thanks for doing business with me" smile. Sheesh, why did my father always have to think everything was a business transaction? Working all day and night at his firm must really be getting to him. I'm convinced he's slowly growing robot parts instead of the organs we humans are supposed to have.

We finished up dinner just in time; the sun was starting to set and Sora seemed to be getting cold. I could see his body shivering. I wanted to go over and give him a hug to pass off my own body heat to him, but it seemed as though they all wanted to leave. Everyone said their good-byes and I said mine as well, hoping that I would see him soon and more often. I have _some_ friends, but most of them are just too damn hyper. Like Kairi; she is too enthusiastic and I can only take her in small doses. And she was always saying that I should be gay and read yaoi, whatever that was. I don't know, but she is a great friend. I hope her and Sora will get along. And if not, there was always Leon, even though he can be a bit stuck up and is in love with our English teacher Cloud. As far as I know, they both had a hard time growing up and somehow Leon thinks he can help Cloud. It's really none of my business though, so I won't get too much into it. There's also Terra, Ventus or Ven, Selfie, and Yuffie. Man, I guess I never realized how many true friends I have, and that's not even all of them. It must be my pheromones. At least that's what my other dad Saix tells me sometimes.

Every leftover we had was yet again packed up nice and neatly, going right back into our frig. Probably never to be touched again until we needed to go through and throw things out. My father doesn't like to reheat food, something about microwaves and the impact that the radiation causes. We own one but he refuses to use it. I think it's the fear of the radiation itself; it reminds him too much of how my mother ultimately died. She did die giving birth to me, but before she had me she was fighting off breast cancer. The doctors said that when she got pregnant that she would most likely experience a miscarriage, but my mother beat the odds and had me. She had to give up the chemo while she had me inside of her, alone with the radiation treatments, but according to my father, she said I was worth it. My father's friend Saix took us in after that, but to me he is my other dad. Thus I now have two fathers and one that hates microwaves.

I felt myself slowly shutting down and just wanting to sleep. My eyes were weary and my muscles were sore from having to rescue that cute but ditsy brunette earlier. I groaned at the deep ache in my joints and hoped I would have the energy needed to go to school tomorrow. My body must have been on auto pilot because before I knew it, it had made its way to my bed. I couldn't have cared less if I was in my pjs or not; it didn't matter. The back of my eye lids awaited me, and I slowly drifted off into quite a deep sleep.

My dream seemed so real, not fake or obscure like the one time I had giant spiders chasing me down a endless hallway, or the one where zombies were real and I was the last one alive. I think those dreams were due to watching too many zombie and arachnophobia flicks. This one was different; it took place in real life, almost like I could be there right now. I could feel everything; his hair tangled in my fingers, the sweetness of his lips as they touched mine, the heat radiating off his almost fragile body. A soft moan escaped his lips as I softly bit the side of his neck. The blood flowed just to the right place and I could practically feel his length harden and press up against my thigh. I loved this feeling, my body reacting just the same as his was. My dream decided to flash forward. We were both naked and I was caressing his body, sliding my hand down to his backside to press one of my digits up against his virgin entrance. His face immediately lit up in fear, but after giving him a slow and heartfelt kiss, I pressed in the first finger. His body so warm and the feeling so new that he whimpered at the slight twinge of pain I knew he was experiencing. I didn't give him any false hope in the beginning that it wouldn't hurt, but I still felt bad for causing him any ounce of discomfort. I stretched him out a little more by entering another finger slowly. It was an outstanding sensation, having his muscles tighten around only my fingers, but it was taken away as the dream flashed forward again. This time, my length was fully inside him, pounding deep and hard, slipping in and out in a rhythmic pace as his hands gripping the sheets. His back arched and he seemed to be in complete ecstasy like myself... It was utterly amazing. His face tinted to a light blush as sweat began beading on his forehead. My body was responding in ways it never had before; I could feel everything building up like countless times before, but this time was different… special. There was a tingling sensation throughout my body as my toes curled. I thrust once more and felt as though I was on fire as I came inside of Sora.

"She said 'He so sweet,  
I wanna lick the wrapper'

And she, she licked me

Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop

Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps"

"Hnnnn…" I groaned audibly and moved my head against my pillow, turning to glare at my radio alarm. "I don't wanna get up…" I swung my arm over to where my clock was going off and instantly felt a very familiar pressure down below the elastic of my pj pants.

Really now? Great, morning wood, what fuckin' luck! Must have been because of that dream I had just awoken from. God damn it was HOT, but honestly I had never pictured myself fully liking another guy. I mean, I grew up to accept anyone, but why a guy? I've never had a dream as vivid as that about anyone before. It was so erotic; I couldn't imagine ever doing that, or that another human being could make noises like my dream-Sora did.

I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to see Sora in class today. Oh jeez, what if I get hard in front of him? Speaking of being hard, I really needed to take care of the problem I was currently having before school started and I was late.

Sora's morning:

I don't know what was going on, but I had a funny feeling someone is thinking about me as I sneezed for like the 10th time this morning. It had been happening ever since I'd woken up, and now I was just getting out of the shower to get ready for school. Suddenly my mom's voice came floating up to my room.

"Sora, are you up and ready for school yet?" The woman seriously thinks I still needed my diapers changed periodically. I snickered at the thought, calling back down to her.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready! I'll be down in a little bit!" In all actuality, I was far from being ready. I had yet to pick out my clothes for school. I think I'd go with something simple, probably a long-sleeved black top with stained dark jeans. The jeans were a little worn out because I've had them for years. My outfit was simple and sleek; I don't own much, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be somewhat fashionable on my first day.

I grabbed my only book bag-ish possession I had: a messenger bag that I used to collect sea shells in back when we lived in the tent. It was an awesome looking bag and didn't match my outfit much, but I loved my military-looking messenger bag!

Making my way downstairs, my mom gave me the biggest hug she had in a long while and slipped me $10 for lunch.

"Hun, I'm so proud of you. Now remember, go to the office first. I already called them up earlier and they have your class schedule ready. I think they put you in most of the same classes as Riku." I looked up at her curiously as I slipped the money into one of my bag's pouches.

"Oh, when did you make the call? You already told them my decision right?" She just gave me a 'do-you-really-think-I'm-that-incapable' look as she smirked and placed her fists on her hips.

"Oh Sora, moms can do anything! Mwahahahahahah!" Ok, slowly backing away now. Demyx must have added chocolate to her breakfast pancakes. She always got like this when we made chocolate chip pancakes, which is odd, I know. Though it's not as bad as me and apple juice. That stuff is like my version of beer, not the taste, but the effects it has on me.

Both my mom and Demyx wished me luck as I snagged a granola bar for breakfast before heading out to walk to school. I kept in my mind the hope that I would make some new friends.

To be continued…


	6. Everything you own in a box to the left

**Bara: OMG this has been a CRAZY month'ish and ALOT going down in my life and my friends...currently we are NOT on speeking terms (and i can safely assume that cuz she has not txted me in a month+ time) SOOOOO I went frantic trying to find a Beta reader cuz as all yall know i suck at spelling and gramar... Sooo picture me loooking and looking asking people to beta read for me and no one responds back I started to give up all hope in humanity UNTILLLLLL bahhhh bahhh bummmmm: a READER just like you sent me a message sayin they would Beta read! WOOT WOOT ... And as you know new person means new imputs and ideas and new style of beta read for me sooo thats why it took sooo long...hahaha but 30+ email exchanges later and vah la we gots us a chapter! **

**Soooo on with the show: We do NOT own KH, but I do own my own plot ideas and sometimes i still dream about taking over Square ENIX soooo in my head Riku and Sora are mine... and i make then do naughty things BWAHAHAHHAHA **

**OH PS: my Beta (IDk if they want to have there name up here or not HAHAH forgot to ask) is gana be out for a week or two sooo the next chapter is gana be some time (again sorry) **

**WE HAVE WORK FRIENDS SCHOOL AND CAR PAYMENTS TO TAKE CARE OF FIRST LOL **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Splat***

**(Sora point of view)**

The walk to school was uneventful. I was kind of hoping I would see Riku, but I guess he was either running late or had already gone ahead of me. The school was not that hard to get to, since it was my second time and all. It was just like I remember it being: large, and very confusing once I got there as to what building to go to.

I found myself walking past a gigantic clock tower. There were many people around it. Some waved and said 'hi' as others gave me a very warm smile. A few people I quickly glanced at all wore black, and looked very stoic. In this one case, there was a very tall, stern face looking guy with a smaller girl jumping all over him calling him "Leon". I did not want to read too much into it and I decided to continue on. If I did find my self too lost i would come back. So I started to walk one way, then started pacing back and forth, looking through class room windows, and walking off into god knows were. I did too many loop-arounds to count. Finally, after many odd stares from people passing by most likely because at that point I was highly fustrated and had begun to mumble to myself, I gave up. I thanked god that the gigantic clock tower was always in sight, and I made my way back to it. Unlike many other egotistical males, I was willing to ask for some form of directions.

"Ummm, excuse me...does anyone know where the office is?"

It was a general question, said aloud for anyone to answer. It just so happened that the hard-ass looking guy, the one who had the little girl jumping all over him "Leon" , responded. He gave me the chills at first, and I could feel his cold eyes staring daggers at me. To my surprise, he pointed the way. Apparently, I wanted to go to the left. I made a mental note that everything really is to the left. I realized, as I went in the direction that I was pointed, that I'd never gotten that guy's name. Or at least, a formal assurance of his name being Leon. As I walked, all I could see was a row of windows looking into different classrooms. The first one was a math room. The second was English. That much was apparent, what with the many book title references all over the walls. On the white board in a very clean writing was Mr. Cloud. Who I assumed to be "Mr. Cloud" was standing by the board giving a lecture on : 'Vampires' in Common Literature. At least, that was what I assumed because that was what was on the board.

There were a lot of people passing by. They would give me a quick glance, then turn away to talk to their friends . It looked to me as if they were used to seeing new people. I hurried along, still somewhat lost. When I finally entered the building after several more minutes of searching for the door behind large masses of bodies, the first thing I saw was another mass of bodies. The second was a giant lion's head on the floor made out of tiles. I figured it must be their mascot. And, just like everything apparently, it too was to the left. There were two grand staircases leading up to a balcony. I had to remind myself that this was a public school. In between the two grand staircases seemed like an outside but it was inside oases, including a skylight that was placed just right to emphasize the water fountain, and the many flowerbeds filled with wild roses. The smell of freshly cut grass tantalized my senses as I got a little bit closer. It was like I was drawn into it. I stopped, did a double-take, and questioned how this could have been a public school. After that, I ended up walking around on the first floor until everyone was gone, still looking for the office. It seemed like I found every type of room known to man but the one I needed. When I took a left from the central area, I found my way to...graphic arts. Graphic...arts...? Really? I had to question just how rich the folks in this town are?. But I ended up going in and asking the teacher for help.

When I walked through the door, I got a huge waft of heavy cleaner and loud voices that sounded like they were from a machine. I hesitantly walked further into the room. I'll just mention that it was twice the size of "my" house. A few kids did give me a look, but soon just went back to their computers. I walked in farther towards the smell and noise. There were two rooms, connected by a door. One was full of computers, and the other was full of printers. I couldn't find any teacher in the first room full of computers, so I went into the other one. As soon as I entered that room, a taller man with a darker blond hair jean pants and a white beater and is that a pice of straw in is mouth.

"Are you lost?"  
The question was simple and clean, and I think he already knew the answer, but, I humored him anyway.  
"Yeah, I need to get to the office. Could you please tell me where to go?"

It seemed rude at first, but the teacher simply ignored my question and walked off. I did not see him for a few minutes .A little stunned at the fact that I was ignored, I just stood there until he came back. He was with another person. She had long, brown/burgundy hair, and wore a short, pink shirt/skirt thing that barely seemed to cover anything. All the "normal" guys must always be happy whenever she bends down.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get your name." Said the teacher.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Sora..."

"All right Sora, this here is Kairi. She has volunteered to show you around, and get you to the office."

Before I knew it, I was off and flying. The teacher gave Kairi the oddest look; as I was being pulled by one arm out the door. We continued in this way, past the same area that I had just been in, aka, the ridiculous big stairs, and went on.

"On yeah. Before we get too far, that door right there is the office. I don't know how you missed it." Kairi said.

She was pointing at the door that clearly said 'Office'. It was right next to the lion's head. Hey, in my defense, the head was really distracting. Besides, would you want to go near a giant disembodied head? I started to walk towards the door, but Kairi kept pulling me along.

"Ummm...Kairi was it? If that's were I'm supposed to be, why are you dragging me farther away?" I said a little sarcastically and a wtf voice.

"You're Riku's Sora, right? He hasn't stopped talking about you since this morning. Word got out fast that Riku has a new playmate."

"Oh. Wait, WHAT? I'm not anyone's playmate!"

I found myself thinking, just for a quick moment, that I really wouldn't mind seeing him again, but playmate, or whatever, was far from the truth.

"But Riku already said that you guys kissed."

"Oh god...it was not a kiss! He just gave me mouth to mouth resuscitation!"

"So...he gave you a kiss."

Feeling like that argument could have gone on for hours, I finally gave in, knowing it would lead to more rumors. "Okay, fine..."

**Riku's pov w/ some commentary from other students: (bout 10 mins in the past)**

Glancing at the clock, I just wanted and waited for time to pass ... Seriously, 1st period biology sucks some massive balls. I just couldn't wait to get to art class... I needed to vent. I still couldn't believe that I had that kind of dream, and about a boy to top it all off. That, and to add more to my aggravation my friends Kairi, Leon, and Tifa somehow sensed something was up, so I had to tell them. So now the whole school knows! I don't know why people care so much about other people's business but their own. I guess it's a teenager thing. The stuck up, gossip-snobs, as most of them are, only like me because I don't like them. They can't have me, so they want me. I'm a mystery and, to them, that's hot. At least, that's what all the girls say.

"Hey come on, it's time to go! You're being more spacey then usual...and you're missing out on the new kid. He's right outside."

This coming from Axel, the one guy who of all people is the one to be late, not me. All of my belongings were promptly packed up. As soon as I exited the room, the first thing I heard was:

"Ok fine. So what if me and Riku kissed? I'm not going to deny that I enjoyed it."

I heard snickers from everyone, and a few gasps and moans from a few of the girls that had also left their classrooms.

I had a funny suspicion that Kairi had something to do with this. After all, she knew class was getting out, an she brought him here, not to the office...I'm going to have to have a talk with her, eventually. A long talk.

I gave Kairi my "what the fuck why did you do that" look. She clearly saw it, and pulled Sora away from the crowd that had formed, and walked past me. I followed them, ignoring the other people looking at us. We walked to the art building. It was silent for some time. Sora's face was bright red.

I kept looking at him, wondering if he meant what he had said about how he liked the "kiss". It had been eating at me since I heard him in the hall. I know I missed some of the conversation but I needed to know!

I know I've always said that I would love anyone if that's who I felt attracted to, but it scares me a little now to know that it might be a boy. Not only that, but one I hardly know. But...something just..._clicked_.

"Kairi, can I have a minute alone? Go to class, I'll take Sora from here."

I could tell she was gonna get fussy, but I just took Sora by the hands. I didn't mean it to happen, but our fingers intertwined. The shade of Sora's blush got deeper and deeper. It was outrageously adorable to look at.

Kairi left without saying a word. She knew we needed to talk. With no one in sight, I turned toward Sora

"Sora, I'm no one big in the school. I'm not a jock I love music and art. I live with two male parents, as you well know. But we did **not** kiss. It was just a way to save your life. I don't know what Kairi told you, but it was a lie."

I just felt like I needed to clarify anything that Karii might have said to him.  
No other words needed to be exchanged. He followed me to the next building. From there, we entered the class .

"I see you like them young and fresh now." Vanitas said.

"Better than the alternative." I said, purposely looking over Vanitas' body.

We did not stay long. Just enough for me to get the pass, then we were out. Sora did give Vanitas an odd look though. To him, it must have been like seeing his own double.

**( A wee bit time jump)**

It was nearing the end of the school day, and I thanked god that Sora had been put in most of my classes, or at least close by. We had seen a lot of each other, and I had shown him around. The time was winding down, and I could not wait to see him again. We agreed to walk home. I had shown him where we could meet each other after school.

Unfortunately for me, my last class of the day was family studies. And, yay for me, we are learning about baby's. I just really hope that we don't have to take care of bags of flour, and pretend it's a baby for a class was about to start, and we had all taken our seats. This had to have been the worst class ever. Not only was Sora not in the class with me but Vanitas was my table buddy.

The teacher is always a little bit late for class, so none of us really thought too much of it when she was 10 minutes late. Of course, she was rolling in what seemed to be a hamper full of something when she did arrive. I just hoped it wasn't flour.

"Now class, as you know, this week is about babies and their care and development."

She started to fumble around on the board, writing a few things down.

"This week's assignment: nurture and raise a "fake" family!" She said enthusiastically.

...damn. I should have knocked on wood.

"Now class, you'll each be raising a "baby" with your table partner. Now, what makes this year different from the others is that its not a sack of flour, but an actual doll baby!"

Oh okay. So...at least it is not a flour sack...oh sarcasm, the air is just rife with you...Oh wait, what!

"Miss Aerith! There are a few boy with boy partners though!"

"Yes Riku, I am aware of that. I think as young adults, you should be able to handle it."

As she took out what looked like real babies from the cart and placed one on each table, I sighed deeply, knowing full well that it was going to be a LONG week...


	7. DAD I GOT A GIRL PREGNATE! JK

**Bara: **

**Ok I hope you guys are ready cuz this story is starting to KICK off. Next chapter is going to get CRAZY AHHAH! Sorry its late by ALOT, but hey I had massive wrighters block but not no more. Yeah that was proper English ok as usual ...be warned I sware this story is jinksed cuz everything that happend in this chapter happend to me in real life like recntaly AFTER the chapter was done Creepy huh? Ok sooo on with it: **

**PS: I don't mean to be rude in some of my Riku rants, but its True! (you will understand in the first Pharagraph what I mean) HAHAH **

**PSS: REVIEW OR SORA AND RIKU WILL DIE! I want 2 Reviews OR ELLSE**

Riku POV:

The rest of the class I gave the teacher the coldest death stare I could muster. I was holding a 10-pound, life-like replica of a baby that burped, peed, slept, and, who could forget, cried.

I know the point is to prepare me for the future or something like that, but hot damn I'm only 17 and, unlike most adolescent teenagers, I don't think about sex every 3.5 seconds. No sex means no baby which means in the near or later "future" I won't be having a baby. So in theory, this whole baby project is pointless for me. But in the long run, I blame that TV show about 13 year old girls getting pregnant. Or is it 15? I don't know. I swear, the age goes down every year. Stupid females! Keep your god damn legs shut, or at least use a condom! You know, that thing that people use for water balloons or cooking into a cupcake for a practical joke. (True Story btw) If it was not for the massive epidemic of teenage girls getting pregnant, then I wouldn't be holding the pooping baby replica! And not only that, but not having to be "partnered" up to simulate a real working family. That's a load of bull crap right there. I would be just fine taking care of a baby alone. Look at more than half of the women out there, in situations where she got pregnant as a teen, and the boyfriend left her! They're pulling through. Wonder if I could use that as a legit excuse to get a "divorce" from my partner though.

Next subject: how the hell am I going to pull this off for a week with Vanitis, without taking away from getting to know Sora?

"Class is almost over! Please take the last 15 minutes to discuss, with your partner," the teacher looked at us meaningfully before continuing, "the living situations. Remember: if you take out the battery, I'll know. You'll automatically fail the class"

I looked over to the side and got a face full of Vanitis, who was looking at me with an evil smirk. I was certain that he had something planned, and I didn't like the looks of it.

"Okay, here's the thing: I don't want to fail, but I hate the idea of being partnered with you...so do me a favor and act like you care about your grade and do your part without fucking up my life, all right?" I said.

"Oh trust me...it would be my pleasure to fuck your life every way and in any position you like..."

"God, you make me so sick!"

I would never have guessed that a person that looks so similar to Sora would be such an ass. That just goes to prove to that looks don't matter; it's what's in the heart and personality. Frankly, this guy doesn't have a heart!

"Okay, you know what? You take the baby for the first half of the day, and I'll get the second half. We'll alternate who gets the baby at night okay? I'll take the baby today, you get it tomorrow."

"Changing the subject I see...okay, fine. I'll see you tomorrow after second period English."

At that moment, the class was dismissed and Vanitis gave me the eye wink. You know, the one that is sexual, but also makes you look like a slut because you're trying too hard? Yeah. That one.

I sighed heavily, relieved that it was over, and went to go meet up with Sora. I wondered what he would think about the 2 new tumors (aka the baby and Vanitis) that I had spontaneously grown.

Finding Sora was easy (he was right where I told him to wait), but the look on his face was priceless when I came out the side door with a baby holder and my little "bundle of joy" with its head sticking out. His face was both "what the hell" and shock. I could almost see him fall over. He was holding his breath. I wonder if he thought the baby was real.

I walked over slowly to him, cooing and rocking the baby back and forth, and talking baby talk to the "baby". I wondered if I could play a little trick on Sora.

"Ri-Riku...are you...are you a...father...?"

I looked down at my "baby" with such a loving look, I feel like I could have fooled a lie detector.

"Sora...yes I do have a baby. I hope this won't come between us."

The look on his face was priceless. He was paler than a ghost. He even looked ready to pass out. I wonder what was going through his head right then...

"I thought you were gay...ummm okay...ummmm...what...what's its name? "

Wait...shit......ummmm quick...

"Ciel."

I just hoped he didn't read much manga, otherwise the trick would have ended right there.

"Can I hold him?"

It was a simple question, but a 'yes' would spoil the trick. I still couldn't believe he thought I would father a child though! But it's not like we were all that much acquainted yet anyways...I made sure that the blanket was wrapped around the baby nicely, and covered most of the face. Then I handed 'Ciel' to Sora.

The moment Sora reached out to hold him, the baby started crying in its mechanical not-a-baby way. Startled, Sora jumped back, and threw Ciel into the air. I reached out and grabbed both Sora's arm, and the baby. I knew right then and there the jig was up. I had been kind of hoping it would last a little bit longer. The looks and expressions on his face were priceless, and so different every second.

"Either that's fake, or there's something seriously wrong with your child!"

"Sora, I don't know how you could have thought it was mine, or even real! I mean, look around! Half the school has these fake babies. I mean...look there's one right now."

At this point, I was laughing after every other word. Sora gave me that look. You know...that look. The look that people give you after you played a dirty trick on them, and they totally bought it. That look.

"Sora, you are just too gullible. The baby is a project that I have for family studies. It's only for a week."

If it was any longer I think I would have to find a means of removing at least one of the tumors.

From there, I explained my "partner" situation as we walked, and how I would have my father take care of the child in order to spend more time with him, Sora.

There was just one sore subject I wish to bring up, but just can't : the whole situation about how Vanitus will make Soras like miserable. He always does whenever I find a person of interest. He always kicks them out of my life. He is like that gay football player on Glee, that does not want to come out, but loves to make the guy he likes life miserable...I hope Sora can handle it...

We managed to make it into my car with only minor issues as to how to put the baby in safe.

"So Sora, how was your day?"

"It was okay. A little different, you know what I mean? It's a lot different from home school. But I managed, and I did meet some new people. I think some are friends with you, actually."

"Really? Who did you meet? Oh...and please forgive them, some are a little off in the head..."

"They were mostly hyper, and kept gabbing on about something called Yaoi? And how cute we would be...as a...yaoi."

"That would be Selphie, and possibly Tifa. What other classes did you go to"

"Well I did not go to many classes; I just stayed in the office, got a tour of the school, met up with some of the teachers (actually, at lunch, oddly enough) and met some more friends there that said they're in the same classes as I am once, I attend tomorrow, and that I should see them."

"Then you have met Cloud and Leon yet?"

"Hmmm. I think I met Leon already. And I think I saw a "" when I was passing by a classroom. Why, are they like top secret spy's out to dominate the world?"

"Yeah Sora, top secret spies….whatever you're smoking, I want some. No, Cloud is just our English teacher, and Leon is a student in our class that's all."

" And? What makes them so important, since they're, apparently, not top secret spies….Why are they worth mentioning?"

"Our English class is an AP Junior and Senior class. Only a select group of students are in it, which means you are very good at English. Sora...you know, never mind, you will find out soon enough. Just know their involvement with one another is different than a student teacher relationship."

I felt like I should not have even told him that, but I didn't want him to come into my circle of friends not knowing anything, or saying anything that was forbidden. I could almost tell that Sora was starting to catch on a little, but did not fully understand the extent of what I was talking about.

"How does the school board not know of any indiscretions?"

"Long story short, Leon's parents are head of the police and court system. They try and keep it off the books for their son. Cloud keeps it to himself when at school."

"Oh, okay. It just seems really hard. Why go through all that trouble?"

"It's personal Sora, and I've probably said too much, but Cloud was abused, and Leon thinks he can help."

"Oh..."

"Sora , you've got to understand that people do stupid things when they're in love, or have been abused, or like someone. Or they think that they can fix anything…when in reality they can't."

The ride home was silent after that. I think I gave Sora a lot to think about, and made him realize that things are not as simple as they appear. And it takes a lot to get what they want in life.

As we pulled my car up to the driveway of my house, an obnoxious, red, blinking light flashed on and off saying: check engine. I knew this car was about to go, but come on, if it could last me one more month till my birthday, then I would be thrilled! I probably looked like a dork to Sora, egging my car on, repeating "come on baby you can make it, just a little bit more" as I eased it farther into the driveway. At this point in time smoke was venting its way out of the hood. I just gave up, and turned the ignition off, sighing in defeat. I guess I'm car less for a month...

"Ummm Riku, what just happened?"

Too distracted to really have heard Sora, I popped the lid of the car to find that

"Oh, well this just sucks!"

I'd had a feeling that car was only going to last so much longer, but why did it have to break down the first time I had Sora in there? And, to top it the entire fuck off, I'd no bloody money to buy a new car, and my parents would to flip if I asked them...oh shit, and my job. God fucken damn it.

"Well, at least it broke down at the end of your driveway, and not on the road right?" Sora's voice was very optimistic...

Just as we started to push the car up a little farther in the driveway the baby, Ciel chose to cry his little plastic lungs out. The crying resounded in the car, and, I swear, amplified the situation to the point where I was just about to take my dad's car out and run the damn baby over 8 times. And once more to add an extra kick. Remember to always double tap! At that moment in time I really just needed to walk away from the situation. Everything just kept piling up, (the school project, the baby in itself, Vanitis, my car breaking down), and to top it all off I was with Sora, the guy I was trying to impress. Sora was new and different. I was in the getting to know him stage, but how could I with a bloody baby and Vanitis trying to mess my life up! Hot Damn!

"Sora, do you mind if we just go on a walk or something? We can leave the car here, it's fine."

"Hum…why, something wrong?"

"I just need a break. This baby is driving me NUTS." I started to laugh midway through and grabbed the baby from out of the car. I didn't know about Sora, but I had no clue as to how to even hold a baby, other than support the neck, let alone how to make it stop crying!

"Yeah, I guess it was poor timing to have that baby project AND have your car break down."

"It was. Hey, Sora, let's just go to the park or something. Nice way to get some fresh air, right?"

"Right! And just think: now you can walk with me to school! Losing your car ain't all that bad." Sora had a smile that went straight across his face, a mile wide as we proceeded to go down the driveway and make our way to the park.

I could not have been more confused about my emotions. One moment, I want to be angry at the car and the baby, and then next Sora is making me feel like it's going to be better. I'm not saying I'm bipolar or anything, but this day is crazy.

"I would enjoy walking with you to school, that's not the problem. I use my car for work."

"You have a job? But you're still in High school!"

Sora seemed so surprised to find out that I had a job; it was like he did not even know you could have a job, at least, a part time job in high school. I wondered if Sora had ever had a job.

"Hahahaha yeah Sora, I have a job. I'm the lifeguard at the local pool here in town. I save people, ahem, like you Sora, all the time, from drowning in the pool."

"Yeah….about that, haha. Well, that's cool that you have a job. Can't you just walk though?"

"I could but, it's about a twenty minite walk, and I would have to carry all my things."

"I could help you, you know, carry your things to work."

Just as he had said this we had made our way to the park. It was thankfully empty, with no little rugrats playing around. It was filled with lots of slides and jungle gyms. And my favorite: swings. I might be older, but sometimes even I need to act like a kid. I set the baby down next to the swing and started to push myself off into the air waving my hands, telling Sora it's fine to join in.

I thanked god that the baby stayed quite for some time. I guess it just needed to cry itself to sleep, or whatever plastic babies do. I was just happy to have Sora at my side, swinging away. It's like all the worries and troubles just got lifted off of me and I felt free. Gosh, I probably sound like a hormonal girl, but it's true!

"Sora, I would love for you to come to the pool. Maybe then I can teach you how to swim. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Sora said as he jumped off of the swings, right into the sand that surrounded us with little effort at all.

"Riku? What kinds of things do you like to do anyways?"

"Ummm...well I like music, drawing, and...I don't know, stop putting me on the spot!" I had to laugh. That question was completely out of the blue. We weren't on a dating site, where you have to put it all out there all at once. We had time to get to know each other. It was the only thing I could compare the situation to.

"Okay Sora, what do you like to do on your free time?"

"I read any kind of book that will challenge me, and I like to explore new places."

"What are you reading now?"

"Well because of the move I had to limit my choice to a simple book. You know not having much time and all. I'm reading The Life of Pie."

Ahhhh….If that's a "simple" book to Sora, I wonder what is considered to be hard? I'm not saying that The Life of Pie is hard or anything, it's just a BIG book. I decided to go along with it…Needleless to say I'm still a little baffled at that..

"So…how far along are you then?"

"Oh, I think I have just 50 pages left so. Not much."

"When did you start the book? A month ago?"

"No, about a week and a half."

Okay, this guy must be some sort of genius or something because that's like a 1,000+ page book, and there are 3 books in one. Or he was just trying to impress me. I guess during the dinner with my parents, when we were all talking about how he could skip a grade, they were not kidding that he was smart enough to do so.

"That's really hard to believe, but I trust you, hahaha. So do you listen to music any?"

"Just whatever is on the radio. But I do listen to classical music. I always wanted to learn how to play the piano, actually."

"Maybe one day I could teach you, just like swimming".

"Riku, you know how to play?"

His face once again light up like a Christmas tree. He was so excited you could feel that vibe in the air. I guess I have to thank my dad for never letting me quit playing. I guess that is where I got my love for music from anyways. Sheesh it has been some time. I might have been a little rusty. Before I showed him, I remember thinking that maybe I should warm up, and ask my dad if we could move the mini grand from the basement to the living room.

"Yeah it was something my dad wanted me to learn. I can show you once you're fully moved into your house."

"Thank you Riku! You know, that really was a dream of mine…"

" Well, I'm glad that I could make a dream come true for you Sora… Now can you do something for me?"

"Ummm...what?"

"Take the baby and find it some adoptive parents for a week." I had to laugh. I really needed that baby gone so I could teach Sora how to swim and play the piano…

All I saw was Sora rolling around on the sand laughing…Well this brings a new life to the expression ROTFL. I hoped he knew I was being totally serious about that though. I helped him up, and wiped off some sand from his T-shirt.

"Sora, it's getting late. I think it's time we should head home, we still have school tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, you're right. But being with you...everything just seems so simple, and time passes too quickly. Look at the sky; it's starting to turn dark."

I grabbed the baby, and we engaged in small talk on the way home. Nothing too revealing, just how much he can't wait to play, and the other books he has read. We also talked about my friends at school, and school in itself. The walk home was much faster than getting to the park. That made me so glad that he lived right next door to me. I could almost see him at any time that I liked. We walked up to his house, but he seemed a little bit hesitant, like he did not want to leave. Or at least that's what I hoped for. I would have loved to stay and chat.

"Soooo….Sora. I'll see you at, say, 5:45 am?"

"Yeah I will meet you outside. Don't mind if I'm a little bit late, I'm not much of a morning person. Just ask my mom."

"I'll remember that for next time I see her. Okay, remember, 5:45ish. Bye Sora."

"Bye Riku!"

He waved me off as I walked over to my house, which literally took me a few seconds. I opened the door, and yelled out:

"DAD, I got a girl pregnant at school! Want to meet your Grandson?"

I could have not asked for a better time for the baby to have cried. It just made the whole joke even better. My father father came running, all freaked out and yelling on the way.

"Boy, that better just be a joke or you're DEAD."

"Dad, I'm surprised that you would have thought that I would have gotten a girl pregnant! Sheesh, don't you have any trust in your son?"

"Well I heard a baby cry and you know I just worry, okay!"

Now I'm not saying that our house is large or really big or anything, but MAN did he get to the front door fast. He looked down to see the carrier that the baby did come in, and still freaked out a little.

"Riku, but really, do you have something to tell me?"

Giving the baby one well look over, you could see it in his eyes that he realized it was just plastic. But I guess him having gone through a teenage pregnancy, and my mother dying during birth really is giving him a reality check.

"No…sheesh Dad, trust me. It's just a school project that BLOWS."

"HAHAHA. Back in my day, it was not a plastic baby, it was a sack of flour."

"I wish it was a sack of flour. Maybe then I could have some use for it, and make some cookies."

"Actually, I think someone in my class did that, and failed."

"Sooo...want to relive your "Glory" days, and take care of this fake baby for me?"

"You wish. This is your responsibility. ...but maybe just for a little..."

He took off with the baby joyfully. I hope that he realized it was a fake baby…But hey you know what, I wasn't about to complain. I really did not want to hear that crying all night. Before he realized that it liked to pick the worst times ever to cry, I dashed my way to my room. Yes, the one that is the pool house and if anyone was wondering, it SUCKED when it rained.

As I walked out of the main house, I glanced up and into the window that was Sora's to see him gazing at me, or at least I hoped it was me he was looking at. I felt like our eyes had met that moment and I wanted it to last forever. It was great. I waved and, in my gut, I knew I needed to know him more and be with him to know what makes Sora...well, Sora. I dashed into my room and looked for a piece of large white paper and one of my jumbo sharpie markers. I wrote down, without thinking how corny it was or how much it reminded me of the movie where the guy held the boom box outside the girls window to serenade her, this:

Sora, go on a date with me to the beach?

It was simple. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I just did not care. It would be our first date, if he said yes, but how were we gonna get to know each other if we didn't go out on a date? It had to happen sometime, right?

I walked back outside, hoping that he was still there, and I thanked god that he was when I looked up at the window. It was still light enough outside, and the added light from the pool did help. I did not hold up the sign, but more put it to my chest and waited for him to read it.

My heart was beating faster than a kitten playing with cat nip for the first time. I anticipated him saying no because it was too soon, but in my heart I knew he would say yes. I had to look away for a moment. I was a little scared, but when I did glance up, our eyes met once again and he nodded his head in a sweet, unsure, but can't say no way. It was then that I knew that he liked me in some way. I was worried because our first impression was not the best, but I think we can safely say we moved along.

It was a little awkward, figuring out what to do after he had said yes. I had no more paper, and there was no way that he could hear me from that far away. So all I did was wave good-bye, and hope he remembered to be up in time for school. I went inside my room and planned for our date the next day.

Soras POV:

When Riku and I parted ways, my heart felt heavy, and my airway seemed to be blocked. It was hard to be away from him. Our talk on the way home was delightful. It had been filled with new information about him, and I told him things about myself that no one else knew. I opened up to Riku, and I felt as though the relationship could work out in my favor. I just wished he was not a player, and wouldn't try and kiss me out of the blue again.

School the next day was filled with interesting people. Some looked like they could bite your head off, but were sweethearts inside. A.k.a Leon… and Selphie who really needed to take a chill pill, but really had high hopes and aspirations. Then there was everyone else I had met. Some teachers were nice, and seemed so warm and willing to help me. I did not meet one person that I did not like, and that was new. [The whole situation with school was new.] That, and having a guy that was not going to disappear in a matter of a week was a new concept. I can say I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen, but: why live yesterday when we can only control tomorrow, right?

That's why I said yes, to the date you know… I just hoped it was going to be nice. But anywhere with any of my new friends would be great. And even better, with Riku…

After school I had told my mother how my day went and all she could say was:

"Now Sora, I think you're a little too young to be doing the Hanky Panky, but if you are, just please use a condom."

My response was :

"MOM, sheesh I have not even had my first date EVER. No date means no sex."

She gave me the evil mom glare and proceeded to tell me that she loves me whether I'm gay or Bi or straight. But I wondered if I would get an even bigger birds and the bees sex talk if I told her that I had just said yes to having a date with Riku.

I remember thinking: HAHAHA yeah okay, I'm going to try and avoid that conversation as much as possible, and just go to bed. I can tell her ALL about our teenage hormonal date tomorrow AFTER it all happens. Just for now I should get some homework done and go to bed.


	8. Picture Perfict Memories Scattered

**Bara: Here is the next instalment did not expect it soo soon now did ya! Cuz I know i did not either XD HAHAHA But Im sorry to inform you that Sora dies in the next chapter unless I get 3 reviews! I'll personaly see to it that its a HORRIBLE HORIFIC DEATH... No lie *evil eyes* ! Ok sooo this is a diffrent kind of wrighting then the other chapters BUT i got the seal of aproval from my beta reader soooo I hope you enjoy and remember **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SORA WILL DIE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of music resonates in what seems to be a large dance club. Bodies sweating, lights flashing. People grinding, dancing, kissing, and some I don't want to know what they're doing. My ears start to ring. I try moving. Even just shifting my leg out from underneath me seems impossible. I feel like every move I make makes me want to vomit. I don't even remember getting here. Where is here anyway? I don't remember what happened. Where is Riku? I need to get out of here. I'm dizzy, tired, and sopping wet!

"Caaaannnnnnnnnn… anneee oownne help help mmeeea?" I cry out. Rather, I try. I feel like I'm on something. My head feels like there is nothing there; like I'm somehow floating, with no cares in the world except my own uncertainty. Is this what it feels like to be drunk? Why the HELL would Riku get me drunk!

"Pleeez help pa me, sommme onnne!" I try crying out again, but my voice must be drowned out by the sound of the music. It's hopeless…no one can hear me. I need to do this, alone. I at least get up, standing by myself. I grab on to whatever and whoever I can. After many failures, and people yelling at me, I finally get on two feet. Still gripping on to the wall's ledge with all my strength, I try moving, one leg at a time. It does not come natural. It's like I have to tell my body: Right, Left, Right, Left and so on.

After what seems like hours, I manage to shuffle over to a counter filled with glass bottles, each filled with clear or brown liquid; what I can safely assume is alcohol, as it leaves the air feeling dry, and smells putrid. I lean over to ask, or try to ask, the guy behind the counter for a phone. He must see me open my mouth, because his only remark is:

"Sorry boy, but by the looks of it, you've had one too many, as is."

He then proceeds to turn around to wait on the other people sitting around the counter. I wait a few more minutes, and thank god that a stool opens up. Finally, not on the ground nor standing, I feel a little bit more at ease with the situation. But just a little. I'm still confused and lost. I don't know where I am, or who I'm with, but I can at least hope to say that it was not Riku who took me here.

The bartender turns around again. Maybe he thinks that I'm someone else. Before he realizes it's just little old me. I practically scream out:

"Look, I don't know where I am, or how I got here! I feel like shit. Let me use your phone."

It's a miracle that I manage to say that out loud without stumbling my words at all. I think that I get my point of urgency across, since the bartender hands me the phone and a phone book. I dial the only number that comes to mind: 1-834-298-7400

Who's number it is, I don't know, but something inside me says to call this number. It rings once, then twice. A third time passes, but still no pick up. I wait a few more rings, then, finally, I get through to someone…

**"Riku stop it, you're getting me all wet! " As I ran away to avoid the water Riku so happily tossed my way.**

**"Riiiiku, it's not funny! I don't have another change of clothes on me!" Riku still continued, and laughed the whole time, not saying anything...until I decided it was time for a little pay back! I ran into the water, past where Riku was standing. I was only in up to my knees, but the water was ice cold. Chilled and tired from our long day out, I took the biggest handful that I could get of water and splashed it at Riku, right in the face, soaking him.**

**"SOOORA, now I'm all wet too!" He sounded a little irritated , but I did not care. That's why they call it pay back, right?**

**"Serves you right Riku!" I stuck my out at him and ran away as fast as I could. I had a feeling that he was going to get me, so I kept on running through the water. Okay, more like going at it at a slant to make it to the shoreline. I did not look back. I could hear his laughter behind me. It was getting louder and louder...**

***slap* Just as a reminder for future reference, two wet bodies colliding at somewhat fast speeds hurts. The sting of flesh on flesh burned, and we fell over. We started rolling around, just playing like boys, trying to see who was stronger, and who would win dominance over the other. It was innocent, but also a little bit sexual at the same time, but I did not care, really. It was fun. We must have rolled around for a good 20 minutes, and our bodies were covered in sand. I guess, on the bright side, we were no longer wet.**

**I looked up at Riku, since he had won being the strongest. In my defense, I let him win. There was something there...a spark. I don't know.**

**We gazed into each other's eyes, after a long spat of laughter. Riku's eyes started to waver as our body's got even closer. He looked concerned, in a way, but his eyes still locked onto mine. Closer and closer we got, until I could feel his breathing on my face. I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around his head bringing, him slightly closer. It was like we were about to kiss. My heart started to race and it felt like it was going to come out of my chest...**

Heavy breathing comes from the other end of the phone, along with many odd background noises. Car horns, water splashing, other people talking. The person on the other end says nothing, so I cannot even guess who I called. I take it that I must make the first move:

"Hello, this is Sora …." I want to try and be polite, just in case I somehow dialed an older person who would consider it rude for someone to have called at let's say 10 pm.

"SORA! Is it really you? I have been looking for you for hours now! What happened? One moment you were there, and I left for a few minutes, and then you were nowhere in sight."

I can tell by the voice that it is Riku on the phone, but I don't understand what he is talking about. One moment I was there, and then the next I was gone? I don't even remember being here, let alone with him, really. The past 6 hours are all a blank for me.

"It's okay Riku...well...not really. I don't know where I am, and I feel funny..."

"Sora, please tell me that you did not go and talk to the people in that store."

UHHHH what people is he talking about? How many things have I forgotten?

"I don't know. I don't remember anything, for that matter."

"Did you drink, eat, smoke, smell, rub anything they gave you while I was in the other store?"

"RIKU, I DON'T KNOW!"

I'm clearly getting mad, and it's not good, according to the many odd looks from the people at the bar. I need to either calm down, or just get the hell out of here. I place the phone down for just a moment to look around. There is nothing telling me the name of this joint on the walls. I do not give up. I continue to scan my surroundings, and pick up on little things here and there. Place mats usually have a logo on them, cup holders do, even cups do...bingo! I call the bar person over, and ask for a cup of water. As he gives me the 'hurry it up' look, I proceed to talk to Riku again, waiting for my water to come.

"Sora, are you even listening to me?"

"Uhhh no, sorry I had to put the phone down."

"I asked where are you?"

"Well Riku, if I knew where I was don't you think I would have told you by now?"

I'm pretty testy at this point. I'm cold and wet, and irritated that I can't remember anything. I'm upset that Riku apparently left me alone on our first date, in a place and town I don't even know. So, for all the people that are at the bar still looking at me like I'm nuts, go FUCK off.

The water finally comes and, just like I thought, the club's/bar's name is right across the cup. I take a sip, and hope that it calms [down] my nerves. I just wish things in life did go right for me. You know how I always put up that front, about how living on the beach in a tent was amazing? Well some parts of it I hated. Think about being in a tent for the winter, during the rain, storms, and high winds. Do you think it was pleasant in anyway? For warmth in the winter I wore like 8 shirts! And the tent leaked in the rain. Not fun, not fun at all.

"Riku? You still there?"

"Well duh Sora, I would never leave you. Did you find out yet?"

**The tender touch, the heat coming off of each other...a sensation that could make anyone moan out in pleasure. That kiss was wonderful, amazing, and epic. We inched closer and closer until our lips met. I never really had a true kiss; I did not know what to do. But it did not matter, it just came naturally. This had to have been the best date ever, as we continued to kiss on the beach. Time seemed to stop and nothing could have gotten better.**

**We went in for a little peck on the lips and, in-between kisses, Riku said, "Sora, let's go to the mall. We can get you some clothes or something." **

**I wondered why he wanted to go to the mall and not home for clothes, but Riku knew what he was doing. And I did not really care. I was with Riku, and nothing could get better. Our date so far was amazing, and school was great. Overall this had to have been the best day of my life. And I don't care if I'm wet, as long as I was with him.**

**I know I might be going fast, and it might be odd to like someone so soon, but think about it. There are people out there that marry someone after just 3 months. At least were just dating. Well...I think that we are dating. Riku never really asked me to be his boyfriend, sooo I don't know, but at least I know I can spend hours with him without him driving me nuts.**

**We got up from our spot on the beach and walked over to where our T-shirts were.**

**"Riku, why are we going to the mall and not home?"**

**He reached over after my shirt was on, pulling me closer to him, and then he kissed the top of my head.**

**"Because I want to get you something I think you would like to remember this day."**

**"I don't think I would ever forget this day."**

**We started to hold hands as we walked away to his father's car. It was A LOT fancier than his truck, but apparently his father, the one that is a hard ass or looks that way, was some top dog at a big megacorporation. According to what Riku told me earlier, his father makes him earn what he has, which is why he has a job. But, after a lot of asking and begging, Riku managed to get his father to let him use his car. To me it was a bit over the top. I know that, coming from nothing but a tent, I should not know anything about cars, but some of the people that came to the beach were rich people, so I got to see a lot of expensive cars, and this one was pretty high up there in the price range.**

**We got closer and closer to the cherry red Ferrari FF model car. I have only seen one other like it, but that is a whole other story. He walked me to my side of the car, opened the door, and laid down a blanket on the seat as he gave me a hand to help me in the car, then he shut the door. It was a very romantic gesture.**

**It was about a 20 minute drive to the mall, but it passed quickly with small talk and singing along with the songs on the radio. Once we got closer, our conversation got more and more intense.**

**"Have you ever been to a mall?"**

**"Nope!"**

**"Sora, the mall is filled with many people, so I want you to have my cell phone number, JUST in case you get lost. okay?"**

**"Why would I get lost? You don't plan on leaving me do you?" I gave him a smile as we drove into the parking lot.**

**"No, I don't, but a mall is overwhelming for someone who has never been to one. Here, this is my number." He said, handing me a piece of paper.**

I breathe a big sigh "Yeah. I'm at a place called Pulse. Do you know the place?"

I don't know why, but knowing where I am gives me a little bit of a sense of relief.

"Yeah I do, I'll be right there." His voice is quick and stern, like he is upset.

*click* The phone goes dead. I just hope to see Riku soon…


	9. Guns and Dolls

**BARA: OMFG, can I say that? Like I feel soooo sorry for the long long wait and I hope that yall will forgive me. This chapter got a little intence and was put on massive hold! Me and my Beta will like to apologise (totaly cant spell). Both of us are in collge and idk bout him but I work well one job now but 40+ and trying to do 2 college cources and pay bills dont work out so well ya know.. XD BUT its here the 9th chapter... And once i get some time i will start the 10th its going to be EPIC! I know its short just 4 pages, but hey give a girl a break T_T... Well I will be happy if yall sent me messages saying that you still love me 3 3 3 **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*splat*

I quickened my steps after glancing up at the club's flashing neon sign for the fifth time. The way the thing was blinking was nerve wrecking. It was as though people didn't know what kind of place Pulse was, or what kind of people hung out there. The outside of the building looked exactly like it did the last time I found myself lost and alone; just like Sora. Broken Budweiser, Bud Light, Mikes Hard Lemonade, Golden Goose, and many other types of alcoholic drinks were scattered throughout the parking lot. The building itself was broken down, looked like it should have been condemned years back. What one could guess to be the usual crowd stood by the broken down door, shooting up some illegal substance as the police stood, literally, just a few feet away, letting it go on. All I could think about was how whoever was responsible for bringing Sora to a place like this was in for on hell of a fight.

I had to ask myself, though, why I cared so much. It wasn't like he was going to be any different from the others. I didn't cared for him too deeply. It was all just a façade to get into their pants. Or that's how I saw it at least. What's the point of relationships, or even friendships, when you know that in the long run they're just going to leave you in the end, heartbroken? So that's what I did. I left them before I could get hurt myself. It made logical sense to me, and almost everyone at school knew about how I worked.

I digress. Getting back to the point at hand, when I entered the club, there was no bulky bodyguard, like one would see at a normal club. No one checked to see if you were of age. No one really cared. At Pulse, every law, rule, and even common sense was gone, thrown out the door. I guess that's a little ironic, since there's not even a door to throw anything out of.

The stench of the alcohol burned my nose and really made me want to gag. Too much assaulted the senses all at once, and could make anyone want to leave right away. That is, unless you were on something. Acid would probably make the rundown, old building the coolest place to be, what with all the lights and hard music going on. And don't forget the dancers, or at least what could be mistaken for dancers. Some of the club goers made the place borderline nudist, what with how they weren't dressed.

Many of the people I walked past gave me the look. You know, that very special look. The one where they mentally undress you, and fuck you with their eyes look. My head distracted everyone else that looked my way. My hair was no longer solid silver, but bright pink, blue, green, and all the other colors that flashed over it. I probably looked as though I had a fight with a rainbow and the rainbow won. That, or my head was a multicolored disco ball.

The bar area was not too impressive. Glasses were half filled, sometimes with what was ordered, other times with whatever the bartender decided to give, and that included drugs. Even if the customer never asked for it. This place was shady, if you hadn't noticed. I almost felt a little bad for Sora. No one else that I've dated had been through this before, so I was lost as to what to do, and how to make it better. It's hard to tell, sometimes, what degree of upset and worry is needed to keep the appearance of care.

I walked over to the counter and saw that familiar mass of brown hair across the way. It was a relief to see that he was not physically harmed, at least. He also didn't appear to be too drugged out, since he was having a casual conversation with the person next to him.

I anxiously pushed my way through many people to get to the other side of the semicircle shaped bar. I had butterflies in my stomach; probably because Pulse is where…oh never mind that, no living in the past where it can be avoided. Once I made my way over to Sora, I took his arm and tried to pull him closer to me, away from the complete stranger, to me at least, that he was in the middle of talking to. The stranger still had Sora in hand, though.

Said stranger had really long black hair, tied loosely in a ponytail, and red, beating eyes. He wore a sleek, black business suit, and had silver-ish chains draping from his waist, which were attached to just about everywhere else. He gave me a kind smile, but his eyes said otherwise.

He extended his hand out to me, and greeted me with a voice that gave me goose bumps.

"You must be Riku, I presume. Sora here has told me so many delightful things about you."

I wasn't really listening, since Sora was still in his gasp, but I took his invitation and shook his hand. His grip nearly made me wince. But I tried to be polite about it, and not show the pain.

"I'm quite sorry, but do I know you by any chance?"

I wanted to stay on his nice side. I didn't know what his intentions were, if he had any, and I didn't know what he might have done, or might have been thinking of doing, to Sora. That guy was still off in lala land, looking at me with the most dilated, sexy-drunk-eyes he could muster up, whether or not it was intentional. It wasn't the most reassuring thing to see that he still looked stoned.

The other gentleman sat up in his spot next to Sora, and waved his hand in a polite gesture. It was a suggestion for me to sit down, but since he still had Sora, it was more of a command.

"I can assure you that you do know about me, but I can also assure you that you have never seen me in person. My name is Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

I couldn't recall ever hearing about him. I had to wonder if he knew Sora outside of Pulse.

"I don't believe I know of you, I'm afraid." I said.

A little hint of anger resonated off my lips. I tried to hold back my growing dislike of the guy. He was now draping his arms around Sora.

"My dear boy, I work for your father…well actually he works for me, but that's really just a technicality of sorts, is it not?"

'My dear boy?' Oh my dear boy my ass. I was ready to kick his ass out of the club if he didn't watch himself.

"Oh Riku, Riku, Riku. I would not be thinking anything vulgar right now, since I do hold all the cards in my hands." Vincent said as his eyes looked down at Sora lovingly. The brunette just smiled back, not knowing what situation he had put himself into.

Just who did he think he was? I was officially pissed off. I moved to grab Sora's arm to pull him away from Vincent's grip, to get him out of the way so I could deck the guy, only to have the older man to tug back. He was surprisingly strong, and Sora practically fell onto his chest.

"Now what did I just tell you? You should not go doing foolish things." Vincent's eyes gave me the 'I-dare-you-to-do-that-again-and-see-what-happens' look. He emphasized his point by lifting up his shirt to reveal a gleaming 6mm caliber pistol. That validated my own assumptions about how dangerous he was. I made a mental note at that point to make sure to tell my father the type of person he was in a business relationship with. That brought to mind the odd thing Vincent had said earlier.

The last time I'd checked, my father was the CEO. He didn't work for anyone; it was his company.

"Dearest Riku, it would be best to take our conversation elsewhere, now, would it not?"

The way that guy talked just pissed me off even more, what with his riddles, and old English and saying things ass backwards! He could speak normal English, 'could he not'? Seriously, I shouldn't need to press 2 for English, and I shouldn't need a Shakespearian dictionary to understand what he was saying.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable, irritated silence, in which I felt rational fear of the gun, and slightly less rational fear of what Vincent's motivations were, the guy waltzes his way out of the club, dragging Sora with him. He didn't even look back to see if I was following him. Of course, it was pretty much guaranteed that I would follow no matter what. I mean I couldn't just sit back, knowing that he had a gun right next to Sora. Even if it wasn't someone I wholeheartedly loved, it would feel just wrong to let him go off with a potentially dangerous man and not do anything.

So I followed soon after, only to find Vincent leaning up against my car. It irked me to know that he knew which car was mine, but I guess it was a no-brainer. The only nice looking car next to mine/my dads was an old beat-up Chevy that was three different colors, and it didn't look like the color changes were on purpose. It almost made mine look like a Rolls Royce from Buckingham Palace in comparison.

"Get in." I said as I unlocked the car doors. Vincent got in the back seat with Sora, who was now dozing against his shoulder. The day was really not going well. It was supposed to be simple. The date: eat, play on the beach and make him fall for me, and then go to the mall and get him a trinket to remember the day by. Afterwards: take him home and fuck him into complete ecstasy. That's how it was supposed to go. But no!

As I sat down and readjusted the seat and mirrors, stalling just to piss Vincent off, I reminisced on how the day actually went: it rained for the most part, drenching us as we went into Olive Garden, then they gave me the wrong food, (how, I still don't know, since I order the same thing all the time), then when we went for ice cream, they were out of there most popular flavor: sea salt. The only good part of the day was going to the beach with him. It was after that when everything truly shit the bed.

"Ahem, Riku, I do believe that your mirrors are fine, and, after readjusting your seat 6 times now, that too is fine, I'm sure. But now, out of courtesy to your exhausted guests, it would be polite to drive us to your abode, would it not?"

I had been so deep in the reminiscing that I had almost forgotten what kind of situation I was in. Almost. If I had a diary, this day alone would probably fill the whole book. I snickered a little at the thought of keeping a diary.

"Riku, do you think it wise to laugh in the presence of someone who has a gun? Perhaps you need a small reminder of that fact." Vincent reached into his shirt.

"Ahh...no, no absolutely not. I'm sorry, it's just this whole day has been nothing but an episode off of a bad TV drama." I said, somewhat hastily.

"It pains me to inform you, but, to be frank, this is not a TV drama. You, the perceived hero, are not so charming and charismatic as to avoid harm, and I, the perceived villain, will not hesitate to do what I must to get what I want, which, in this case, will involve shooting, and I'm fairly certain that the damage from a bullet is far more painful than the TV dramas make it out to be. Would you like to test my theory, or will you just do as I say and drive?"

My answer to his remark was not said in words, but in the hum of my engine starting up, and the shifting of gears as I drove out of the parking lot at almost record-breaking speed. The ride home was filled with nuzzles and soft moans escaping the now fully sleeping Sora. It was a very cute sight when I glanced back through the rear view mirror every so often.

As we pulled up to my house, I could see both of my fathers looking out the window, waiting for me to get home. I had called them after Sora had disappeared in the mall. Well, okay, I didn't call right away. After all, Sora could have been almost anywhere in the mall, if he had still been in the mall, but I'd had a sneaking suspicion that he'd gotten involved with the "adult" store. I guess curiosity killed the cat, and got the best of Sora. But in my defense, I did warn him not to go anywhere near the place. It's seriously bad news.

One of my fathers, the one that Vincent claimed works with him, had a very startled look on his face. He turned from the window, looking for all intents and purposes as though he were walking away.

Well fuck dad, okay, totally walk the fuck away when you see a complete stranger (to me) in your car cuddling my boyfriend. Thanks for caring so deeply about your own child's well being. Okay, fine, technically I'm not his, but whatever, that's just by blood.

I pulled into our little parking lot that was in front of our house and killed the engine. I shifted myself to look into the back seat. The moment that our eyes made contact, Vincent moved, and gracefully had Sora lying across his lap. He was maneuvering around to get the door to the car open. As he opened the door, and managed to get Sora out of the car, bridal style, without bumping his head or waking him up, I heard a soft whisper coming from the brunette's lips.

"Riku…"

It was a strange, and slightly alarming afterthought, knowing it was not my embrace that he was getting warmth and comfort from, but from someone that has nearly threatened to kill me for reasons that I still don't understand. Kind of like how I wasn't in total freak out mode right then. I mean, after all, the guy had a gun, and he was hostile. Who in their right mind wouldn't be freaking out about that? But I just have to say that I never said that I was in my right mind, now did I?

I was a little stunned that Vincent just up and walked out of the car, and did not make any remarks or threats to me. You could say I'd grown accustomed to them already. I found it almost fitting at that point to just follow in pursuit of the man. He had treated everything that night as though it were his, so it was fitting that he walked right up to my house and entered it, as though he had lived there himself the whole time.

I think it was at that point that I hit my internal panic button, and ran up to get to my father before Vincent had a chance to. Something was wrong, if that wasn't already obvious, but something seemed even more strange: Why go after Sora?

"Dad, what's going on, do you know this man?"

"Riku, just sit down." Vincent's voice behind me mixed with my father's voice in front of me, making it unpleasant, and a little eerie at that.

"But father, this guy has a gun! I think he's the one who drugged Sora."

"You can continue to speak, or you can be wise, and shut the hell up."

I could tell that I had pissed Vincent off, so I did as he said, shut up, and sat down for good measure. He passed Sora over to me and took my father off to the other side of the room to have a "private, adult conversation."

I brushed Sora's hair out of his face. He felt very warm to the touch, and I gazed into his now open blue eyes. They were duller than normal. It was weird…my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't figure out if it was just the excitement of the night, or if I might actually have had real feelings for him.

Conflicted with my emotions over the boy in my arms, and not wanting to deal with them right then, I put all my concentration into trying to eavesdrop in on the conversation going on across the room.

I only managed to hear a little bit, but what I did hear made my heart stop and my mouth hang open with pure shock, considering the circumstances.

"His father hired you to find him?" My father said.

They talked a little bit more but it all I heard was Vincent say:

"He wants his son back."


End file.
